Beyond Earth
by ForeverFinally
Summary: Therapy and ghosts don't really mix, but Dr Harvey's going to give it his best shot, dragging a reluctant Kat, Trio and Casper along with him.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This has been sort of planned very vaguely in my head for...a little while now. Because of the vagueness, I'm not sure how this story will go, but I _am_ sure how I want it to end. I love the Ghostly Trio and their interaction with Kat and Dr Harvey particularly, so this will no doubt centre around those guys, and rest assured no added OC's! Because I'm so foggy on the middle, I'll be happy to take shipping requests! Nothing graphic. This is strictly kiddy friendly. Although X-rated Casper is suddenly perversely amusing to me...Ok, enough rambling, on with the show-

Beyond Earth

Chapter 1

"_You Don't Have To Be Mad To Live Here, But It Helps."_

Kat looked at the sign hanging just outside her fathers bedroom doorway, rolled her eyes, and decided quite ferociously that she agreed, no matter how cheesy the sentiments.

She would hesitate a moment, listening to see if her dad was actually in, and when the expected silence met her, she'd continue down the spiralling staircase and greet the friendly sort of entity which floated near the banister.

Today's dreary Wednesday morning; a dreaded beginning to another school day, would have been no different, if not for the shrieking noise bouncing off the walls downstairs. It was her father, no doubt, and for a second Kat was concerned, until the shriek morphed into victorious cheers;

"We have a breakthrough! I've finally cracked something!"

"Cracked what?" Kat muttered, continuing a bored walk down the stairs of Whipstaff Manor. She was halted suddenly by the bright white which shot from out of the wall, and then Casper was before her, grinning quite widely.

"Casper," Kat took only a bare second to compose herself. She was quite used to the unexpected these days. She offered the small ghost a weak smile. "What's got into my dad?"

"It's great, Kat," Casper gushed, before tugging her the rest of the way down the stairs. "Oh, looking forward to another day at school?"

Kat cocked an eyebrow, faintly unimpressed. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Well," Casper shrugged. "I thought it's only polite to ask." he hesitated, and then; "So, that girl still on your case, huh?"

"I guess," Kat said. "Not just her, though. She seems to have created this entire army of anti-Kat people."

Casper looked sympathetic. "Hey, It'll all blow over, I'm sure."

Kat nodded, vaguely smiling as they entered the kitchen. There sat Doctor James Harvey, Kat's dishevelled looking dad. He was grinning wildly and scribbling notes furiously in a book.

"Oh, you missed it," he turned to his daughter with a flourish. "I think we made some real progress today, honey."

"With the trio?" Kat asked, only partially interested as she helped herself to a drink.

"Er, no," James sounded hasty, "But with Casper."

"Oh," Kat surveyed Casper with amused interest. "So, what did he discover? That ectoplasm feels like that sticky goo you get in toy shops?"

"Nah," Casper looked bashful.

"We got a glimpse of the other side," James explained, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

Kat frowned. "other side?"

"You know, the _other side_. The place where ghosts cross over."

"What?" Kat looked apprehensive. "Casper nearly crossed over?"

"No, of course not." James said quickly. "But we did make vague contact with the other side. There was a tiny tear in the world for just a brief few minutes. It was fascinating, Kat. Truly. Imagine if I could call up the plane of my own will. I could exorcise troubled ghosts with ease!"

"It was pretty cool," Casper added with enthusiasm, noticing Kat's less impressed, much more horrified, expression.

"But...you...would Casper have gone to the other side?" she asked slowly.

"Of course not," James repeated. "I had total control, and so did Casper."

Casper nodded in eager affirmation.

"Well," Kat turned away and swallowed down her drink quickly. "I thought maybe you'd be working that sort of stuff on the trio, that's all."

"I'm working on it, pumpkin." James said meekly. "They're just...just...a little resistant."

"A little?" Kat looked at her dad, unconvinced.

"Maybe a lot." James smiled faintly. "But they're getting better, that's for sure. One of these days, I'm sure they'll decide to cross over."

"Ok dad." Kat said, her tone tellingly doubtful. To be honest, she wasn't much bothered by the trio's antics these days. She'd sort of got used to them. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Though she certainly knew, that if she didn't like the ghostly trio, she at least tolerated them.

"Where are those guy's, anyway?" she wondered aloud. It was not unusual on most normal days to be greeted at breakfast time by the trio; complete with rude remarks, gestures and general mischief. Some days she'd threaten them with the dust buster, though she'd never actually had to use it. Yet.

"Out, I think," Casper replied at once. "I think they've gone to the museum to do some pre-school haunting."

James shook his head, "poor kids."

"-guess again,"

Everyone turned to see the ghostly trio floating before them, all wearing expressions of complete contempt. Stretch, taking his cue as the self proclaimed leader, drifted forwards and cast Kat a nasty glare before settling at the breakfast table.

Kat wrinkled her nose and shifted away significantly. "What happened to spooking at the museum?"

"Aw, you know we prefer a big breakfast first." Fatso grinned, wedging himself in the gap between Kat and Stretch. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all." He placed a flabby arm teasingly about Kat, and she batted him away with clear disgust.

"Cutting it a little late, aren't we?" she tapped her watch. "All the little kiddies will be gone by now,"

"Who said anything about scaring the brats?" Stinky asked, joining them at the table.

"Yeah, we're just going for the big leagues today," Stretch directed a knowing smirk at Kat. She glared back. It was almost an instinctual rivalry between them now.

"Boys," James cleared his throat, taking a meek seat at the table, "Wouldn't you like a session today? Just a little one?"

"Eh," Stretch looked apathetic. "I dunno, doc. I'm just not feeling messed up enough for all that psychology."

Kat and Casper scowled at the ghosts sarcasm.

"You know, the more of these sessions you have, the sooner we can be rid of you," Kat said, full of wistful hope.

Stretch looked amused. "You'd miss me, wouldn't you?" he baited.

"_No_!"

"Aw. And we were all just getting so pally, too." Fatso guffawed loudly, once more wrapping a hand about Kat. This time she struggled to free herself, hating the unbearable coldness of ectoplasm against her skin.

"Ergh. Get off, you creep!"

"Hey, let's behave, boys." James warned, to little effect.

Fatso's laugh bellowed about the room as Kat finally pushed him away. The big ghost collided against Stretch..

"Hey, watch where you wobble, chubby cheeks," he scowled, pushing Fatso back into Kat.

"Ow!" she shrieked, before delivering a hard jab into Fatso's side. "Why don't you sit somewhere else?!" she demanded.

"But I like fleshies," Fatso said, not entirely sarcastic.

At this, both Stretch and Stinky raised an eyebrow at the large ghost.

"I mean, they have such squidgy skin." Fatso shrugged, guilty. "If I were alive, boy would I make the most of that skin. I'd _fill_ it with fat!"

Kat's lip curled, revealing her disgust.

"Don't be a dope," Stretch knocked Fatso on the head. "You get skin, you get a bag of bones too. You don't want that, do ya?"

"Of course not," Fatso looked distraught by the idea.

"Bones make me feel icky," Stinky said with a shudder. He floated round to meet Kat, whereby he raised her arm; quite against her will. "Look, all boney!"

"Get off!" Kat slammed her arm back onto the table with a little too much force. She winced, struggling to hide her pain. Stretch was quick to see it;

"See, that's the problem with fleshies, they're always bumping into things." he observed with faint amusement.

"Luckily I'll never have to suffer bumping into _you,_" Kat snapped waspishly, rubbing her sore arm.

"Aw. You got it all wrong," Stretch floated around to meet her, placing cold hands on the affected arm. "See? I can touch you no problem. Woulda thought Casper told you all about that." he exchanged a knowing snicker with Stinky and Fatso.

Kat was momentarily startled by the relief of the icy touch against her skin; almost instantly curing her smarting arm, though she was much more alerted by the fact she was being manhandled, once _again,_ by one of the ghostly trio.

She shrugged the ghosts grip angrily off of her.

"Get _off_,"

"Touchy!" the entire trio chorused before collapsing into giggles.

"Please behave, boys," James said, sounding weak.

"Oh no, we've upset the doc, too!" Stinky cackled, floating over to him with ghastly intent. Casper quickly dodged between them.

"Hey guys," he pointed out the breakfast he had laid out, "Happy eating,"

The trio, temporarily sidetracked from their taunts, chorused their delight as they began gauging on the generous breakfast Casper had cooked up.

Kat watched on with unconcealed revulsion. James looked like he might say something for a short second, but as quickly as the thought flashed over his face; it as suddenly disappeared. His shoulders slumped into a familiar resignation.

"Well, maybe another day, alright, boys?" he said finally.

"Sure, sure," Stinky spoke through an open mouth of food.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Of course. That'll happen."

Stretch raised an eyebrow at her, mockingly affronted. "Never have I heard such bad manners at the table," he said, "did nobody teach this bratty bone bag such things when she was a baby, eh, doc?" he flashed a grin at James.

"Er," James looked mildly embarrassed.

"Dad, he's winding you up." Kat snapped. "_They're_ the ones with the bad manners,"

"Well, I do try." Fatso was abashed.

"Honey," James looked at his daughter with heavy patience, "I'm trying to be understanding to both sides, here. Trying to see everyone's point of view."

"So you value those creeps' opinion over mine?" Kat questioned, angry.

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying at all," James said, flustered. "But you know, these guys, they've obviously got a lot of repressed anger right now. Lot's of bottled up, powerful feelings..."

James's rambling brought a sigh to Kat's lips, though the trio agreed whole heartedly. Stinky flung some food into James's face.

"I'm just full of anger, doc!"

"And lots of other repressed emotions," James continued, nonchalantly wiping the mush from his face.

"Tell me about it," Fatso agreed, zipping before James. "I'm so emotional I'm like an older women getting hot flushes." his transparency momentarily glowed a violent red and he let out a girlish squeal.

Stretch looked unimpressed. "Forget about it. The only emotional wreck round here is her," he jerked a thumb at Kat.

Kat frowned furiously. "I'm a teenage girl, I'm _allowed_ to get emotional." she snarled. "You guys are _dead_."

"Your point being?" Stretch asked, with false politeness.

"My point being..." Kat blinked, frustrated. "My point being is you guys should just get lost!"

"Now Kat," James spoke tentatively, striving to keep his daughters wearing temper. "I'm sensing a lot of anger here..."

"You're not wrong, doc. She's heating up!" Stretch jeered.

"Like a kettle!" Fatso added, looking elated.

"What do you expect, dad?!" Kat finally snapped. "Everyday I'm subjected to these jerks, I go to some sucky school where everyone hates me, and my only friend is a _ghost._" she gestured fleetingly to Casper, and did not catch the flash of hurt in his eyes. "No wonder I'm angry!"

James tried to reason; "But honey, you know it's my job to do this..."

"Well _I'm_ your daughter," Kat reminded coldly. She slammed her juice back on the table and stared at it harshly.

There was a small silence, broken with surprising tact by Stretch;

"Er, maybe we should be the ones giving the doc and his daughter the therapy sessions." he looked about him a little awkwardly. "How about it, boys?"

The other ghosts made noisy agreement.

"Yeah, doc," Fatso sided up to James, "have you ever considered a family psychiatrist? I hear they're pretty cheap these days."

"Jerry Springer's cheaper." Stinky pointed out.

"Plus you'll get the publicity," Stretch added.

"Perfect." Kat spoke; a mingling of exasperation and anger. "No wonder I'm growing up insane. My morning breakfast consists of a dad trying to worm some kind of nonexistent psychological angst out of three dead jerks."

"Anythin' else you'd like to get off your chest?" Stretch queried, a notepad and pen morphed into his hand.

"Yeah. How about you guys pissing off and getting sucked into the biggest vacuum in the world?"

"Ooh. Below the belt." Stretch laughed maliciously. Fatso and Stinky joined him.

"Ok, boys," James stood and made to shoo the three ghosts from the room. "If you've got places to haunt why not get to it?"

With murmuring reluctance the trio disappeared from the kitchen, leaving behind an uneasy quiet.

Casper looked between his two human friends with helplessness. He laughed very weakly.

"I'm sure my uncles will come round some time soon," he floated anxiously between Kat and James.

"I'm_ not_ so sure." Kat said frostily.

"But Kat, the more I make contact with them, the sooner they'll cross over. And you want that, right?"

Kat sighed. "I wouldn't care what the hell happened to them if they weren't such jerks."

James offered a strained smile. "Honey, I am really trying, and I truly feel like we're making progress."

"Dad," Kat wore a torturous expression, "you say that _every_ day."

"And I mean it." James stood up from the table, with a rare stern face. "Just to prove it to you, I'll start the process today. As soon as they get back from wherever they've been haunting."

Kat folded her arms, sceptical. "You can't _make_ them, dad. They're ghosts. They can do whatever they want."

"I think they're starting to listen to me," James's confidence was not deterred. "And with this new discovery that me and Casper made, who knows, we might get them to cross over tomorrow."

"I don't count myself that lucky." Kat muttered. She stood up, surveying her dad briefly. "Well. I'm going to get myself some sort of education, now."

"Ok, Kat." James grinned thinly. "Have a good day, ok?"

"Not likely."

"Hey, can I walk you?" Casper flew hopefully to her side. "Well...float you, at least?"

Kat smiled. "Sure,"

&&&

Notes: Dr Harvey's discovery of the "other side". Work with me, people. This is going to be elaborated on in the next chapter or so. And really, _seriously_, I will continue if I get a fair amount of favourable reviews. So, a nice review, pretty please? –puppy-dog eyes--

Credit; _"You can't make them, dad. They're ghosts. They can do whatever they want."-_ this is taken, almost word for word, from **Beetlejuice**. ;) another great film.

-Lilby

Ps: I'm not sure if it sounds right referring to Dr Harvey as James. I dunno...seems a little weird. Someone let me know what they think.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: sorry this story's been on something of a hiatus. Apologies to people still interested; I'm currently working on two other WIP's right now, so it's kind of hard to juggle. Anyway, I will carry on with this, it's just gonna be slow going ;) and many thanks for reviews!

Chapter 2

Cooking was not Kat's foremost talent, she'd readily admit. Even when she began roasting up a slowly browning chicken that evening, she was soon to have her doubts.

"Kat? Are you _cooking?_"

Kat grimaced at Casper's words, but kept her gaze stubbornly on the chicken. "Yes. What of it?"

"Uh. Nothing." the ghost breezed to her side. "What's the special occasion?" he watched with unconcealed concern as she prodded a heat metre into the chicken.

Kat blinked up at Casper, a slight frown crossing her face. "You're saying I need an excuse to cook?"

"What...no," Casper tried to backtrack, realising he might have offended her.

The twitching smile on Kat's face told otherwise.

"Kidding, Casper." she smirked. "Actually, it's a pretty big occasion."

Casper looked intrigued, following as Kat heaved the chicken onto the kitchen table.

"What's the occasion?"

"You know. My dads whole getting-the-trio-to-cross-over idea." Kat turned on her feet and began a swift search in the drawer for a cleaver.

"Oh." Casper couldn't help the frown which traced his face. But with her back turned to him, Kat didn't notice.

"Tonight should be the night, dad keeps saying, anyway." she said with confidence.

"You really think so? I mean, your dad and me only just discovered a way to the other side." Casper was doubtful, and this time Kat caught it in his voice.

She turned to look at him, vaguely bemused.

"Well," she shrugged finally, "My dad seemed pretty confident about it this morning. And it's the only thing that's kept me sane for the entire day. Seriously, I had the _worst_ math test this morning. I'm positive I flunked-"

"-Maybe the trio won't want to cross over just yet."

Kat blinked at Casper. "Well that's too bad." she said after a moment. "They're way overdue passing over."

"Maybe they still have unfinished business." Casper suggested, seeming perfectly neutral to the idea.

Kat scoffed; "Right. What would that be?" she laughed with spite as she retrieved the meat cleaver and turned her attention back to the cooling chicken. "To babysit you, perhaps?"

Casper looked a little insulted. "Hey, I'm a teenager. I can look after myself, totally."

Kat grinned. "I know," she cut a leg cleanly from the chicken, then cursed loudly.

"What is it?" Casper floated round to inspect the chicken. It was still quite red raw inside.

"Damn." Kat muttered. "How long does a chicken take to cook, anyway?"

"A little longer than that, honey."

Kat and Casper blinked up to see James peering behind them, amused.

"Dad. This was meant to be a surprise." Kat groaned.

"Ooh. What's the occasion?"

"You _know_," Kat sighed. "The whole getting-the-trio-out-of-here idea. Which you _promised_ just this morning."

"Ah..." James looked awkward.

"Dad..." Kat flashed a tormented face.

"Honey..."

"Fleshies!"

Everyone turned to see the trio floating ambiguously before them. Fatso flew forwards and spied the chicken with a slobber.

"Mm. Chicken, my favourite!" he made to snatch it up, but Stretch stopped him with a quick slap on the head.

"Look, you dolt, it's not cooked properly. You wanna get salmonella?"

Fatso seemed to deliberate for a fleeting moment, and then; "Uncooked chicken, my second favourite!" he lunged forwards, and everyone watched on; mixtures of despair and revulsion, as the chicken was devoured.

Kat growled her frustration. "That was _my_ dinner, I spent all night cooking!"

"Well boo hoo," Stretch said mockingly.

"And what do you even care about getting salmonella? You're ghosts!"

"You're right," Stretch nodded, vaguely thoughtful. He turned to Fatso with a scowl, "You doofus, Fatso. You shoulda left if for the fleshie to eat. Then she woulda got sick,"

"Heh, yeah. Projectile vomiting!" Stinkie cackled.

"Sorry," Fatso said, wiping his mouth. "But it was calling out to me." He belched appreciatively and patted his jelly-like stomach. "Mm. Got any more in there?" he peered at the oven hopefully.

"No!" Kat snapped, waving the ghost angrily off. "You ate it all!"

James stepped in with a soothing motion. "Guy's, maybe we should take this into the therapy session, ok?" he looked at the trio with nervous anticipation. "Please?"

"So you_ are_ doing a session," Kat folded her arms and looked passed her dad to the three ghosts. "Well I want in,"

"Huh?" James turned to his daughter, "what do you mean, honey?"

"I wanna see what happens. If those guys go to the other side, wherever that is, I want to be there to yell _good riddance._"

"You're breakin' my heart," Stretch lamented, which was lost in his devious grin.

"If only you had one," Kat snapped back, with a tiny sense of triumph when Stretch looked suitably annoyed.

But James spoke before anymore nasty words could be exchanged;

"Kat, hon, I'm not exactly sure how safe this procedure is, just yet. I mean, it might not be pleasant. Something might go wrong." he hesitated, "I'm not sure it's a great idea you join us,"

"Why not? I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid anymore, you know."

"Coulda fooled me," Stretch scowled. His own arms were folded and he was meandering away, and Stinkie and Fatso were dutifully following. James noticed;

"Boys..."

"I don't like therapy." Stinkie whined in an overly childish voice. "It makes me sad. You upset us with your judgmental opinions."

"There, there," Fatso placed a large, consoling arm on him, and Stinkie began sobbing in a wildly exaggerated manner, "aw, see what you did? You upset Stinkie,"

Kat rolled her eyes. "you ate my chicken."

"My opinions are anything but judgmental, boys," James spoke with a weak insistence. "It's just part of the process, trying to discover who you are-"

Kat blinked away from her father; his habit of rambling often forced her brain to switch off. It seemed to do the same to everyone else; because the trio slouched, unashamedly bored, and Casper gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Um, why don't we get on with it?" he queried politely. "Dr Harvey?"

"Oh, right. Of course."

Kat followed her dad into one of the largest rooms of Whipstaff manner, and also the one which still cultivated the most junk. Well, unpacked items from their last house. And it wasn't really junk at all, Kat would remind herself.

As she wove between two large boxes, she reached the one she'd spent the most time looking through. It didn't contain much, just a few choice photographs, but they were enough to keep Kat sitting on the floor and looking at them until her knees were sore and her feet were full of pins and needles.

She blinked away from the box, focussing expectant attention on her dad.

"Are they coming?"

James looked uncomfortable, his eyes flitting to his wrist watch. "They should be. Weren't they right behind us?"

Kat turned with short exasperation back to the box of photos. Her hand fell over the framed one; the one she'd spent the most time looking at.

She looked very young in the photo. And so did her dad, with that boyish grin of his.

Her mother looked beautiful, as always.

"We're here!" the low, unmistakable voice of Fatso, and then he popped into being right next to James. He gave him a suffocating hug; "did you miss me, doc?"

"We sure missed you," Stinkie appeared a little way away, grinning goofily.

Stretch appeared just behind Kat, and he had a struggling Casper in his grip.

Kat sprang back, "god! Why do you guys have to do that?!" she almost bumped against the box of photos.

Stretch glided swiftly forward, laughing spitefully as he did, "what's the problem, fleshie?" he let go of Casper, who had ceased struggling and simply wore an irritated face. "We thought you weren't a little kid anymore, right?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be scared of us anymore," Stinkie sided up to Kat, looking roguish.

"I'm not _scared,"_ Kat said with fierce insistence. "It's just creepy. You could be invisible anywhere and I wouldn't know,"

"What are you insinuating?" Stretch asked, mockingly innocent.

"I think she thinks we like spying on her at inappropriate times, or something like that," Stinkie's eyes were wide with an amused sort of shock.

"The scandal!" Fatso shrieked, "Never have I been so offended by such accusations!"

Kat swallowed back her mortification, hoping that the trio's reactions served not to confirm some of her worst fears.

"Aw, don't waste your fleshie brain worrying," now Stretch looked bored, and nothing else, "Besides, why'd we waste our time stalking an insignificant little fleshie like you, huh? You should know we got bigger, better fleshies to terrify,"

It was weird, because Kat knew she should be relieved. And she was, truly. But on another altogether insane level, she was a little bit insulted.

"What do you mean,_ insignificant_?" she said slowly, her glare fixed on Stretch. "Why am I insignificant?"

"Well look at you," Stretch spoke as though he was making an obvious point to a very stupid child, "you're a kid, and we're into the big leagues. You know what I mean? We like scaring fleshies who don't scare so easy,"

"I don't scare so easy!" Kat was more than a bit insulted now.

"Oh yeah? Why'd you faint when you bumped into short sheet, here?"

"Casper?" Kat spared the young ghost a quick look; "He...I...you guys don't give him enough credit. Really. I mean, he can be pretty scary when he wants to be. That first night I saw him? Wow, he was scary."

Casper blushed, but looked very pleased.

"Oh really? How come I don't believe that?" Stretch quirked an eyebrow at Casper.

Casper shrugged and said most modestly; "I guess I was having a good day."

Stretch, nor Stinkie or Fatso, looked even halfway convinced.

Nobody had chance to contend it though, as James cleared his throat, which sounded needlessly loud and full of echo in the large room.

"Ok, is everyone feeling comfortable enough to begin the session?"

There were decidedly unenthusiastic mutters of compliance from the trio, and they all sat on the edge of James' therapy couch with miserable faces.

Kat leant back against the box of photos and watched on with interest. Casper floated at her side, and his voice was excited in her ear;

"It'd be great if you could see what happened yesterday, Kat."

Kat's smile was thin as she watched her dad, speaking in those soft tones of his. If they were supposed to be soothing and quelling they were failing quite badly, since Stinkie had taken to breathing his gastric breath in Fatso's face, and Stretch, sat between them, gave them both a sound thump on the head.

"Is this what every session is like?" Kat wondered.

"Pretty much." Casper sounded sympathetic. "Don't worry. they usually improve as the session goes on."

"Just what is it that makes a ghost pass over, anyway? Is it something they say? Something they do?"

"I..I'm not really sure," and Casper really didn't sound very sure. Kat even thought she heard a quiver in his voice. "I guess... when you know and can admit you don't have any unfinished business. Or something."

Kat turned to face Casper, fully interested. "Well. What's your unfinished business, then?"

She hadn't meant it to sound rude, demanding, even. But it probably did, and it probably gave reason as to why Casper looked a little surprised.

"I...I don't know." he said at last, biting his lip. "Whatever it is, it's still unfinished, right?" a small smile tugged at his mouth.

Kat returned it. Their's was often an unspoken understanding. Kat had come to know and understand Casper like no other real, _live_ friend she'd ever known. It maybe wasn't very healthy; she knew that. A kid her age needed to be making friends with those her age, or more appropriately, those that had a pulse.

But still, she did have this weird affinity with Casper. With all things supernatural, actually.

She turned her attention back to the trio, who weren't really "improving", as Casper had said, and just seemed to be growing more and more hyperactive. At that moment Fatso was catapulting himself off the wall, and bouncing cleanly through James. Stretch and Stinkie were sniggering in unison at the sight.

Kat frowned, recalling her earlier spat with the trio.

She wasn't insignificant, as Stretch had said.

But he'd had a point; even if he didn't know it.

Ultimately, Kat just wasn't scared of the trio anymore.

And she could bet that this was the main reason none of them really gave her the time of day these days.

So she supposed she was insignificant in that respect. No longer the helpless little fleshie, screaming predictable pleas and running uselessly about the house before falling into a dead faint.

She was, in a reluctant, _very _reluctant respect, a part of this house now. A part of Whipstaff Manor. And that made her...she could see the angle; a part of a very disjointed family.

Kat snorted to herself. That was stretching it just a bit too far.

"Don't worry, Dr Harvey'll get them to pass over some time soon, I'm sure,"

"Huh?" Kat blinked out of her wandering thoughts, and the sight before her was put into harsh focus.

James was sat looking lonely and helpless. And there was no sign of the ghostly trio anywhere.

"What happened?" Kat asked blankly.

"They got bored," James' sigh was heavy. "Sorry, honey. I tried my best. Give it another night, ok?"

Kat straightened, and returned his tired smile. "Yeah, sure, dad."

James gave her a brief squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the room. Kat watched him go, and then was left in the dead silence of the room, save Casper who floated awkwardly next to her.

"Er, Kat?" he spoke haltingly.

"Yeah?" Kat had found her attention falling back on the box of photographs, and she began digging a few of them out.

"Um. Thanks for sticking up for me,"

"When?" Kat frowned lightly, trying to pull a large framed photo from the bottom of the box.

"When you said I could be scary. That was nice of you,"

"Yeah, well," Kat gave Casper a short grin, "someone's gotta be able to handle those guys."

"Did I really, really scare you?" Casper pressed.

"Sure," Kat began arranging some of the photos on the floor. "You made me faint like a little girl, didn't you?"

Casper looked like he wasn't sure whether to be pleased of apologetic. His mouth wiggled between a smile and a grimace.

"Well, you didn't know me then. You didn't know I was friendly." he said in way of amendment. "Maybe if I'd never told you I was friendly, you'd still be scared,"

Kat laughed faintly; "I don't think so, Casper." she turned back to her photos. "One thing I can agree with your lousy uncles about; you're a really bad ghost, Casper."

Casper didn't take offence; "yeah, I know." his smile lingered; "hey, don't you think an early night would be good? It's Thursday tomorrow. School day."

"Casper! You're as bad as my dad!"

This time Casper did look a fair bit offended. "Hey, am not!"

"Ok, you're not," Kat pursed her lips, doing a terrible job of hiding her smirk. "Just give me a sec, ok? I'll be up soon."

Kat didn't leave the room for a good hour, until the only light offering the room was the moon, shining weakly through the tall windows. Yawning, and knowing she was going to feel awful tomorrow, Kat hurried to pack the photo's back into their box.

"Don't you know that all this wallowing is incredibly unhealthy?"

Kat whirled round, almost tripping over herself, and spotted the trio hanging in the doorway. She gave each one a glare;

"What do you want?"

Stretch ignored the question, "And wallowing leads to depression. You know, those breakdown thingie's the doc is always talking about." he had flew in a tiny instant to the box Kat had been tending to.

"Don't! Don't go snooping in there!" she put her hands guardedly over it.

"Whose snooping?" Stretch wasn't deterred. "Miss fleshie, I think you got a problem with trying to let go of the past,"

"It's none of your business." Kat hissed, pulling the box wholly out of Stretch's reach. Still, she was aware of Stinkie and Fatso, who were hovering behind her. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Excuse us, but this is our house too, incase you forgot, bone bag," Stretch pointed out, "why don't you leave _us_ alone, hm?"

"With pleasure," Kat huffed past the trio and stormed out of the room in a few quick strides. The three ghosts' laughs echoed briefly in the hall, but Kat ignored them and hurried to bed.

She supposed she should have been more careful; these past few weeks in particular she had been spending a lot of time in that room, just looking at the photographs. She knew she was wallowing, and wallowing was definitely a pointless endeavour, but she simply could not help it.

Because everything was so miserable recently. Things hadn't changed much at school, and though Kat had hoped things would get better in time, things just seemed to be getting harder.

She was realising, the older she got, how painfully she missed her mother.

"Good night, Kat," Casper said, his head peeking into the room.

"Night Casper," Kat gave him a tired wave. A little while later she fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

&&&

more note stuffages: this story, as I said, will be slow on updates. Sorry about that. But I'm busy with other fics too which are quite a way into their own storylines. But I definitely will keep up this story! Promise! And please review- it makes me happy and want to carry on with the writing and stuff!

Shades of Venom- ta for the spelling tip! And glad you're liking the story :D

-Lilby


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, wow I suck at updating this fic. Anyway's here be another chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Dr Harvey's plans never went to plan, and Kat didn't hate him for that, but she did find it incredibly annoying most of the time.

That morning the Ghostly Trio were being gleeful and demonic, and had taken disturbing and inconsiderate interest in Kat's Weekend Wear.

Weekend Wear was Kat's sensible term for Dress, because she knew that the D word provoked unhappy response in her fathers old-fashioned sensibilities. He'd only recently gotten over the t-shirt under the swimming costume thing, after all. And that was only because a ghost had happened to cross over from the Afterlife to tell him off about it.

Kat hoped her Weekend Wear might be an easier battle to win over.

"It's sexy, very sexy," Fatso jiggled approvingly in the body-length mirror, and wobbled and spilled all out of the dress like goo.

"Quit it- you'll stretch it!" Kat stumbled out of bed and fell through Stretch, who was cooing ludicrous encouragement at Fatso.

"Oh, what's this? The fleshie awakes!" he announced, and bent to give her face a critical close-up. "Oh, hasn't anybody told you about Beauty Sleep? I hear it's pretty good on you fleshies."

"_Shut up _and _shut up_." Kat growled, staggering upright. "Maybe I would have got more sleep if you morons hadn't been up _all night_. Seriously, what is your problem?"

There was nothing actually problematic about the Ghostly Trio, she knew. They were just ghosts, and it was their jobs to make noises in the middle of the night and act like general assholes most of the time. She always drew the line at cross-dressing, though.

"Give me that back," she snatched the dress off Fatso, and the big ghost whined and looked upset.

"I just wanted to look pretty,"

"There, there," Stinkie, who was holding a bunch of lipsticks and blusher, gave him a consoling pat.

"And give me those!" Kat leapt up, and missed Stinkie by an inch. "That's mine-I need it-"

"Really?" Stretch asked with gleaming interest, his face lit up with a grin. "Lip muck? Lash-curlers? You got the works here, fleshie."

"So?" Kat glared haughtily between the trio. "What's it to you jerks?"

"Nothin'," Stinkie said, "we just can't bare to see our little bonebag growing up," he removed an exaggerated tear from his eye and sniffed loudly.

Kat curled her lip in disgust. "_Please_," she made another quick grab for the makeup, but Stretch got there first, and flew out of reach.

"So, whose our little bonebag growing up for, I wonder?" he asked, smirking knowingly down at her.

"Whose it...?- _nobody_!" Kat snapped, "just give me it back, and I promise you lot can go do whatever you want."

"Like play ball on the roof?" Stinkie asked eagerly.

"Sure. Whatever."

"And make exceptionally tasty mud balls in the oven?"

"_Fine._"

"And can we have slumber parties up here?" Fatso queried hopefully, his eyes still examining Kat's dress.

"_No,_"

"That's not a fair deal," Stinkie frowned.

"Well, anything but slumber parties, then." Kat directed a begging gaze at Stretch, even though she hated herself for it. "Please, jerk."

Stretch seemed to consider for a moment.

"Well. Ok." then he floated downward and held the make-up out to her reaching hand. He stopped a few tiny millimetres from it.

"_Stretch_,"

"You didn't answer the question, fleshie," Stretch pointed out, eyes narrowed into faint taunting.

Kat pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"It's not Casper, if you must know. He's a ghost and I'm a person, and anyway-" she realised she was rambling, and she didn't need to be telling the Ghostly Trio any of this. _Especially_ not the Ghostly Trio. "Look, just give me the stupid lipstick."

"It's a fleshie, I knew it," Stretch said, and looked a cross between disgusted and triumphant. He dropped the makeup anyway, and Kat barely caught it in her palm. "Didn't I tell you boys? Another disgusting little bonebag!"

"It's pretty tragic," Stinkie said pitifully.

Fatso nodded, and looked weepy. "I always feared this day would come,"

"What day? He's just a guy," Kat hissed, and then felt herself blush, "and I don't know what any of you are talking about," she hurriedly turned round, and caught her bed hair and pale face in the mirror with a grimace. "Oh my god. I look like a zombie,"

"Hey, that's a great look," Fatso said, "I hear it's all the rage this season,"

"Yeah, for the permanently _dead_," Kat raked a brush through her hair, biting her lip against the tangle of cots that met it. She'd never been fond of it; it was too mousey and uninteresting. She definitely planned to dye it when she'd gotten over the Weekend Wear hurdle with dad.

"Is this, ah, _guy _gonna be enterin' our humble abode?" Stretch asked curiously. He hovered behind the mirror and pulled a face at Kat's mousey and uninteresting hair.

"No," Kat said at once. "I don't want him to suffer temporary trauma so early in his life,"

"Aw, you're being too harsh," Stretch said. "temporary's the wrong kinda word. I think you're lookin' more along the lines of, ah, _permanent_."

"Whatever. The point is he won't be coming here and he never will until you guys finally _go_,"

Stretch put his hands on his hips and for the first time that morning looked mildly irritated.

"Oh yeah? Well how about this; we stay here and the bonebag _never comes round_. How does that sound, little fleshie?"

"I like that," Stinkie nodded at once.

"It has staying power," Fatso agreed.

"It's total crap," Kat stopped brushing her hair and began examining her lipsticks. She was beginning to wish she'd opted for a lighter tone, though they'd all looked so pretty on the model in the shop. "You guys can't stay, you know that. My dads gonna get you to cross over any day now,"

"Your dad never does anything right." Stretch said. "he doesn't even know how to die properly."

Kat scowled up at him, and put her hair into a fierce and tight bob. "You'll see. He'll get you out of here and you'll be sorry."

"Sure," Stretch looked disinterested. "And you look like you got a clown on your lips,"

Kat tossed the brush at him, and watched it pass through his body with deep frustration.

Stinkie cackled, "she's feisty when she get's mad,"

Stretch smirked superiorly, and Kat just kept glaring at him, like it might make her feel better.

"I hate you. All of you," she stormed out the room, shivering against the cold as she whipped completely through Fatso, ignoring the cackles left behind in the bedroom.

Hurrying into the bathroom, she hated that Stretch had been right about the stupid lipstick. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and cursed loudly until she noticed Casper, who looked mildly surprised and was blushing brilliant pink.

&&&

"I thought you said you could stop them from coming in my room?"

Dr Harvey gave his daughter an apologetic grin, which mostly made Kat want to scream.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll have a word with them."

Kat sighed and sat down. She'd long since learnt that Having A Word never had any effect on the Ghostly Trio.

The portal to the Afterlife had been opened once more, and this time James had waved a hand through the rabbit-hole sized opening that had appeared before them. Kat had seen it this time, and it was impressive in a weird kind of way. Also a bit scary.

"Just don't accidentally send Casper through there, ok, dad?"

"Of course not," James said. "hmm. Has a gooey sort of effect," he was scribbling onto a notepad with his left hand, since the right did look a little...well, gooey.

"Are you sure it's not broken, dad? Maybe you should go to the doctors?"

"It's fine, I think. this is just a temporary effect. The melding of the human world and the ghost world can't be explored without these sorts of things happening. I'm prepared for that."

"You're prepared to become a gooey mess, that's what." Kat told him. She turned to examine her face in the mirror for what she hoped was a subtle hundredth time that morning.

She couldn't help it. She was nervous, and this was her first proper date.

The guy she was seeing happened to be nice in a bookish, quiet sort of way. And he was the only guy who had apparently not been looped into Amber's personal vendetta against Kat. He'd even stuck up for her a couple of times, and doodled an amusing picture involving Amber and a hungry crocodile.

"Kat's going on a date," Casper drifted behind the mirror, and he looked and sounded sulky.

"Yes, Casper. I am." Kat turned to face him. "can you please _pretend _to be happy for me?"

Casper wrinkled his nose. "I am. My pretending is just really bad, that's all."

Kat shook her head a little despairingly, but smiled too; "Look. I know this is weird. This is weird for you. But it's weird for me, too. I mean, I've never even been on a date before,"

"Well, of course. I mean you're still far too young, and-"

"_Casper_. You're worse than dad!"

At this, James turned to face Kat, one hand back inside the swirly loop of a portal, the other struggling to hold his notebook.

"Honey, are you going out dressed in that?"

"Yes, dad." Kat said, and made it her moment to escape the house.

She wasn't wearing anything particularly terrible; just a dress, a sensible size cut just below the knee. Hardly risque or suggestive material. It was annoying then that Casper insisted on escorting her down the road to meet her "date".

"Even though you're invisible, that's kinda worse in a way, Casper," she told him.

"Why? Would you prefer I wasn't, and then scare him away?" Casper asked, less sarcastic, mostly hopeful.

"Of course not," Kat said, and then considered with a small laugh. "You don't scare people anyway. You're Casper the Friendly ghost, remember."

"I could make an exception for weekends," Casper said darkly.

Kat ignored him and soon found her stomach was fluttering with nerves and anticipation. This date would be good for her, she knew that. She'd been afraid that she might be turning into a sort of hermit as the months had gone by since the Halloween party. Since Amber still insisted on teasing her at school, and that coupled with sitting in a dark room with pictures of her dead mother did not make for a happy teenager.

The Ghostly trio had bemoaned her for this more than anyone, complaining that she must hold the record for sulkiest teenager in the world, whilst James had generally tiptoed round her and smiled comfortingly when he felt maybe she wanted it.

She'd not wanted it at any point, as far as she could recall.

Strangely, the constant teasing of the Ghostly Trio had actually _helped _her in some way. They provided an annoying distraction and took her mind off serious, important things.

But it was all a double-edged sword when it came down to it. Because Kat definitely hated the trio, no matter how conveniently distracting they may be.

"So this guy. Is he nice?" Casper's voice was close to her ear.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, he's nice. Really nice."

"What's his name?"

"Russ,"

"Russ. Russ." Casper seemed to consider. "Sounds like puss."

Kat rolled her eyes. "would you like me to say he's horrible and ugly and I hate him, and that's the reason I'm going to meet him?"

There was a short pause, and then Casper responded cheerfully;

"That'd be nice,"

"_Casper_,"

"Ok, ok. Fine." he was quiet for another moment, and then; "you look really nice, Kat."

Kat turned to her side, where for all appearances there seemed to be nothing, though she could just imagine Casper's coy smile. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks."

"Looks like he's here,"

Ahead of them was the awkward looking gait of a young teenage boy. His wave was clumsy, but made Kat smile.

"I think you could do much better," Casper muttered.

Kat almost snapped back, before catching herself and considering how insane that might appear. Instead she mumbled out of the corner of her mouth;

"You should leave now, Casper,"

There was a brief quiet, and in it Kat waved enthusiastically at Russ as he made his way toward her.

"You really do look nice," Casper said. And then Kat knew he was gone by the gentle rush of air against her cheek.

"Hey, are you cold?" Russ met her with a smile.

"Oh, no. I'm ok." Kat brushed the cold from her cheek, and hesitated. Her hand dithered with the air, until it somehow found Russ's.

Linked together like that, somehow it actually was a proper, real date. And Kat's butterflies danced and fluttered about her stomach with excitement and disbelief.

&

"We went to the bowling alley, and then went for pizza. Then we went round his house and played video games,"

James Harvey blinked at his daughter. "You went round his _house_?"

Ten minutes of reassuring later, Kat was released from her intense grilling and allowed to escape to the privacy of her bedroom. The privacy lasted a bare five minutes before the Ghostly Trio barged in, glowing and illuminated by the evening dimness.

"So, how'd our grown up little bonebag get on, hm?" Stretch nudged her, offering Fatso and Stinkie a devilish wink. "Did he fall for your girlish charms or did he run at the sight of your zombie face?"

Kat grimaced; "not that it's any of your business, but it went completely fine."

It had. It'd all just been..._fine_.

And that was the weird thing. Just as she'd recounted to her dad a little earlier, they'd gone bowling, they'd got pizza and then they'd played video games. And that was it.

"Sounds_ boring_," Stinkie said.

"Yeah, but it's not like she's gonna tell us anything," Stretch was studying Kat like she might be a challenge of some kind.

"I'm not about to spill the details of my date to you," she said firmly.

"Aw, why not?" Fatso frowned. "I just love a good gossip." he jiggled up to her, almost knocking her off the bed.

"Well firstly because I hate you," she chucked a pillow through the big ghost, "and secondly, because nothing that interesting really happened,"

Nothing interesting really happened.

Kat had only just realised it herself before she'd admitted it to the Ghostly Trio, too. She was almost mortified when Stretch hovered behind her and cackled his delight;

"What did ya do? Do you kiss like a doggy or somethin'?"

"_No,_" Kat was horrified, and threw another pillow at him. "we didn't kiss-" she shut her mouth too late, and suddenly all the Ghostly Trio was eyeing her like eager vultures.

"That's tragic!" Fatso cried. "Our little bonebag doesn't even get a kiss on her first date!"

"Maybe she's shy?" Stinkie wondered.

"I'm not-"

"Aw, well if that's the problem, say no more," Stretch said. "Fatso'll give you some pointers. He's already given the lip-smackin' service to the Doc."

Kat observed Fatso's huge and expectantly puckered lips with mild disgust.

"Er, no thanks." she shoved his face away.

"I feel hurt and betrayed," Fatso announced dramatically.

"Well what about me?" Stinkie rushed to Kat, "I'll knock you dead with my expert technique,"

Kat curled her lip as Stinkie's familiar wreaking breath drifted by her nose. "Yeah. You'd definitely knock me dead, you gross creep,"

Stretch shook his head, absently batting Stinkie away, "They're just not your type," he considered, and looked crafty. Then, like a lightbulb struck above his head, he grinned; "how about Casper?"

"Casper?"

Kat was suddenly met with a rush of memories from the Halloween Ball. Their bizarre kiss, and the sensation of warm skin melting into cold ripples as Casper had transformed from human back into ghost.

She shivered, and pursed her lips. "Where is Casper, anyway?"

"Aw, he's busy sulking cos you went off on your date." Stinkie said as he wormed leisurely through Kat's draws. It was a well known habit of any one of the Ghostly Trio now, and Kat had learnt to be wise and hide her diary in the attic.

"Has he been sulking all day?" Kat sighed and leant back on her bed, deciding that she wasn't too fussed by Stretch, who lounged lazily on the beds head board.

"Yeah, I think maybe your teenage fleshie sulkin' is rubbing off on our Bald Head." he said. "it's bad enough with you, but with Casper it's unbearable. He almost didn't get us breakfast this morning. Can you believe that?"

"Oh. Poor you," Kat offered him a sarcastic glance. "I didn't think he'd take it so bad, though," she added, and couldn't help that she felt a bit bad for Casper.

He was dead, and in a way he was cursed. Forced to "live" as a boy on the cusp of his teen years for the rest of his afterlife, which just happened to be forever, since Casper didn't seem to have any reason to crossover. At least...he'd never mentioned that.

"Hey, you guys," Kat ventured carefully.

"Hm?"

"Is Casper...does Casper have unfinished business?"

The trio exchanged glances, all of which meant or gave away nothing to Kat. Then Stretch turned back to Kat with a shrug.

"No idea, fleshie. Why?"

"Well he must have, or why else would he stay here?"

Stinkie yawned. "Who knows?"

Kat sighed vague frustration. The trio were never very helpful. "But don't you even care? Aren't you a little bit curious about it?"

"About what?" Fatso asked absently. Most of his concentration was fixed on the dress he was modelling in the mirror.

"Don't you want to know why Casper can still stay here?"

"Hey, we never said nothin' about not knowing, bonebag," Stretch corrected sharply.

At this, Kat sat up a bit straighter on her bed. It was a rare thing when any of the Ghostly Trio got vaguely serious, so it was always easy to tell when they were, and Stretches face was guarded and suspicious.

"Well," she said conversationally. "What is Casper's unfinished business, then?"

"Who said anything about unfinished business?" Stinkie said, and Stretch glared at him;

"Quiet, numbskull. She's just tryin' to pick information from us so that she can tell the doc and then he can get us to crossover!"

The thought had never actually crossed Kat's mind, and she had to give Stretch props for being such a wary bastard.

"I am appalled and violated," Fatso announced, and flung the dress back in Kat's wardrobe. "It wasn't really my colour," he added regretfully.

"That wasn't my intention at all," Kat tried to amend, thoroughly aware that Stretch was watching her through shady eyes. "I just want to know about Casper. I couldn't care less about you guys and your apparently never-ending unfinished business."

"Well here's an idea, little fleshy," Stretch craned his neck to her, and did look menacing in such close proximity with narrowed yet glowing eyes and a nasty sneer. "Why not go and ask Casper for yourself?"

"Ask me what?"

Everyone turned to see Casper floating in the middle of the room, looking a little confused.

"She wants to know-"

"No! No-no!" Kat interrupted, and fell through Stretch onto the bed as she made a failed attempt to seal his mouth.

He gave her a quizzical look. So did Casper.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Look, I brought cookies," he placed the plate on the bed.

"You shouldn't have," Fatso said, salivating a bit as he gobbled them up.

Casper watched on with a mournful face; "they were for Kat, actually."

"Oh, that doesn't matter. I'm kinda tired actually. I just want to go straight to sleep," Kat stared meaningfully up at Stretch, praying he wouldn't say another word.

"Oh, well ok." Casper shrugged, and looked awkward. "I guess we'll chat tomorrow? Then you can tell me how things went with _Russ_,"

"It went fine, so I hear," Stretch informed him.

Kat bit her lip, and watched as the Ghostly Trio flew nonchalantly out the room, dragging Casper along with them.

She wasn't quite sure why she didn't want Casper to know she'd been talking about him like that. Maybe it'd be too sad to find out. She already knew how he'd died, and that had been terrible enough.

Still, this did bring about new and interesting information regarding ghosts in general. Apparently, as Stretch had haughtily implied, there was more involved in the equation of a ghost than just Unfinished Business.

And it did make sense when considering Casper and his undead existence. And the Ghostly Trio's too, now that she thought about it. None of their Unfinished Business was actually clear, and as far as Kat was aware, none of them had told her dad any of it either.

Now though, if there was more to it...

Kat's eyes drooped as sleepiness came over her, and she dreamt about the swirling portal that had turned her dads hand to jelly, and her own body felt like jelly. Then she realised she was in the portal, and the dream turned into a nightmare that woke her with a start.

And was 3 am, and somewhere downstairs her dad was yelling.

&&&

notes: Thank you's for all the reviews so far you guys! And LOLZ there are some Casper x Kat fans aren't there:) it's a sweet couple, but I'm still not sure where I'm going with the ships. And when I write Casper x Kat it ends up GOOEY and MOOSHY and I read back and want to throw up. :P and I hope people don't mind I added an OC! Russ won't be in this very long. He's just a goofy little distraction ;)

Pretty please review with lots of yummy cherries on top!

Lilby xxx


	4. Chapter 4

EDIT: Ack. I accidentally posted a slightly rougher version of this chapter, which might go some way in explaining the typos/bad phrasing that came up / this is a checked version. You can reread if you want, although the plot is not effected.

Thank you so much for reviews so far. I appreciate them all very much!

**Chapter 4**

"Dad! What's happening?"

Kat rushed down the stairs, almost tripping over her nightdress, before she reached the room where a crackling white light was streaking across the hallway. Panic more prominent than caution, Kat burst in the room, to see the source of the light, and her dad.

"Dad!"

Doctor Harvey was half-enveloped in a bright chasm; the same sort of hole he'd been toying with just the other day, yet much bigger and far too similar to the one that had invaded her dreams that night. Now Dr Harvey seemed helpless to get out of it; there was some sort of suction pulling him in, and half of his face was being distorted into wobbling lines like some bizarre Picasso.

Kat ran forwards to help him; "dad-"

"No, Kat, don't come any further, honey!"

"What?!"

"You'll get sucked in too...it...it's too strong!" Dr Harvey became a little bit more distorted as the hole dragged him further away.

Kat looked frantically about the room, not sure where she was supposed to find her help. Then Casper flew in from the wall, wide eyed;

"Kat! It's doctor Harvey, he's in trouble!"

Kat cried her frustration; "I can see that, Casper!" She noticed him recoil slightly, and lowered her voice; "look, we need to get him out,"

At that moment Dr Harvey yelled out, and then he began to visibly disappear. He held out an arm, and Casper rushed to grab it. Kat held on to Casper and they both began to pull.

But it was no good; the hole, portal, whatever it was, was far too strong for either of them. Kat could feel Casper's cold hand slipping from her grip, and past him she could see her father being swallowed into the bright light.

"No!" she pulled Casper sharply back. They both fell back onto the floor and Kat watched on, feeling helpless as her dad disappeared into nothingness. The blinding light closed up in a few seconds, and the room was suddenly dark and quiet.

Kat jumped up and ran to where the light had been; "where did he go?! What happened?"

"I...I don't know," Casper looked about helplessly.

"You must know! Weren't you there?"

"I...I don't-" Casper was noticeably upset, and Kat took a deep breath, trying to think properly. It would do no good taking any of this out of Casper.

Then Fatso's deep, enquiring voice was enough to distract her in that moment; "Hey, what's all the ruckus?"

The Ghostly trio floated dimly through the wall, and they were the last thing Kat felt she could deal with right now. She kept her eyes on Casper;

"Casper, can you remember how to open up that...that portal, whatever it is?"

"Portal?" Stretch asked, rubbing his eyes. "hey, have you guys been playing therapy without us?"

"Aw, no fair. I didn't bring my nurses outfit," Fatso said. "can I be the doc instead?"

Kat whirled round; "_No,"_ she hissed. "my dads gone!"

Stretch blinked at her; "Well next time, why not tell him to be quiet about gettin' _gone_? We were sleepin' here,"

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah," Fatso yawned. "Ghosts need their beauty sleep too, you know,"

Kat stared between the trio, and for the first time noticed that they did look tired and groggy. It would have been kind of amusing to know that they didn't spend every night of their sorry existence haunting, and actually opted for an early night once in a while, but right now Kat was still too busy with the image of her dad being swallowed up in some kind of portal to really think about anything else.

She turned back to Casper; "Casper, were you here? Did you see it all happen?"

"I saw some of it," Casper nodded. " it started off in the evening, Dr Harvey said he was going to stay up a little later, because he seemed to be making progress on that portal thing. Then a bit later he called me in for help, and the portal was much bigger, and then it started swallowing him..."

Kat didn't need to hear the rest of Casper's rambling and shaky explanation. She squeezed her eyes shut, alarmed to feel stinging inside of them. She was horrified; she would _not_ cry in front of them. Especially not the trio.

"Well, well," Stretch's amused voice floated close to her, "I take it back. Looks like the doc _does_ know how to die properly,"

Kat opened her eyes, feeling herself shake with anger. "Shut. Up. You jerk," she swiped a hand out, and though she wasn't surprised, she was terribly frustrated when it glided straight through the transparent form.

Stretch hovered a little higher anyway; "hey, keep your flesh on, fleshie,"

Kat shook her head, rubbing an arm quickly over her face. She looked at Casper and spoke in a quiet voice; "we need to reopen that portal. I have to go and get my dad,"

Casper looked apprehensive, but he nodded anyway. It almost soothed Kat; trusty Casper. He could always be counted on to be brave and reliable and...

"Are you totally nuts, fleshie girl?" Stretch asked, and sounded more disbelieving than concerned.

"Yeah, why'd you wanna cross over too?" Stinkie sided up to him.

"Well, I can't blame either of them, personally." Fatso said. "we ghosts to have a certain something, don't we? And pale and dead is so in this season, so I hear,"

Stretch clouted Fatso round the head and scowled at Kat, but didn't say anything.

Casper wove between the trio and Kat; "guys. We don't know that Dr Harvey has crossed over. He's not even...I mean, I don't think he can be..."

"Dead," Kat supplied, almost tasting nausea in her mouth. She managed to offer Stretch a nasty glare, anyway.

Casper looked between them with a slight nod; "Yeah, exactly. We don't know that at all. In fact, I think it's pretty clear he hasn't crossed over,"

"Way to dampen our spirits," Stinkie said, his ghostly form dimming a little in demonstration. Kat ignored him, and instead kept a curious gaze on Casper, who had begun rifling through some notes on the nearby table.

"What are those?"

"They're your dads notes. He was writing a lot just before he was sucked into the portal. I think he may have been on to something, here,"

Kat began helping him look through all her dads scrawls, which were mostly a jumble of numbers and meaningless equations. The trio, with nothing else to do, floated lazily around them, occasionally peering at the notes for themselves.

"Wow. The doc really needs to work on his handwriting," Stinkie tutted. "Who knew he had two left hands?"

"Or perhaps he _is _left handed?" Kat snapped, flinging useless papers over her shoulder. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be looking for, but it seemed like this was all they had to go on. Her dads admittedly untidy scrawls and then...and then she just didn't know. She made a small sound of despair and chucked away another nonsensical note.

"Oh, how is this supposed to help? I have no idea what my dad was even talking about,"

"Hey, what about this?" Stretch suddenly piped up, and he began reading through narrowed eyes; "The Theoretics Of Different...Dimensions?"

"What is that?" Kat almost tripped over herself as she snatched the paper out of Stretch's hand. She read over it eager and hopeful, mumbling the words out loud; "...my findings have recovered something interesting and unexpected...more than one portal...perhaps an accidental pathway...not to the afterlife...but to another place...beyond...beyond..._earth_?" Kat wasn't sure if she'd read correctly, not that it mattered much anyway. The explanation was intriguing, but certainly nothing helpful.

"Turn it over," Stretch said.

Kat flipped it and there was another a slew of notes, except now it wasn't writing, it was drawings and symbols. Kat furrowed her brow; "what is this? This doesn't help-"

"Yes it does," Casper held her hand before she could throw the paper away. A look of alarming realisation seemed to have dawned on the little ghosts face, and with it a small sense of triumph. "This is the formula Dr Harvey used before, when he first got the portal to open,"

"Since when did short sheet know all about equations?" Stinkie wondered.

"Since when did he have a brain?" Stretch asked, decidedly bored.

"What are you saying, Casper?" Kat asked.

"These were the instructions your dad used on me to open the portal before. It might be a bunch of symbols- it is to me, too - but Dr Harvey just told me to think a certain thing...like an emotion...and the portal started to open."

"It's the same portal that took my dad?"

"I'm pretty sure-"

"Can you do it again, Casper?" Kat placed her hands on his small shoulders, eyes wide. "Please? Can you do it?"

"I think so," Casper looked fiercely determined, anyway. "Dr Harvey told me to think of...to think of memories..." he scrunched his eyes up in concentration.

Kat held her breath and waited for something to happen. When nothing did, she was rewarded with the faint cackling of the Ghostly trio.

"Get real, fleshie," Stretch was still looking apathetically through the notes. "You think the doc even knew what _he_ was talking about, never mind you?"

"What are you saying?" Kat said ominously.

"I'm saying, your dad was a nut job, and none of this stuff makes sense,"

Kat bawled her fists, feeling infinitely more angry than worried now; "You weren't even there, Casper was!"

Fatso floated between them, and pointed; "Speaking of the little glow worm..."

Casper, who was still fixed in a state of complete concentration, had suddenly begun to glow. It wasn't a normal ghostly glow, the one he sometimes reserved for Christmas party tricks and decorations, and nor was it anything like the glow the Ghostly Trio adopted when they were doing a normal scare routine.

This glow was bright white; blinding and almost hurt Kat's eyes. It was the same light which had come from the chasm...

Everyone watched on, even the trio's expressions falling to blank curiosity, as a shaft of light stabbed through Casper's form. The little ghost cried, a moment of obvious pain, and both Kat and the trios expressions were momentarily flashing concern.

"Casper..." Kat started.

Then the shaft of light which looked like it might have impaled Casper began to move away, out of his body. It shifted and began to shrink and form a small circular shape, before settling just at Kat's eye line, trembling occasionally before them.

It was glittering and glowing, and Kat remembered her dad putting his hand through it, earlier in the week.

"You did it, Casper!"

Casper looked shyly pleased with himself, and a little tired.

"Little on the small side, wouldn't you say?" Stretch said, unimpressed. He, Stinkie and Fatso all floated suspiciously around the little portal, careful not to get too close.

"I can, I can crawl inside," Kat said in an unconvinced sort of way.

"You're going in there?" Stinkie peered at the portal, and seemed to shiver. "But that place is death! That's a one way ticket to crossing over! Then you'll be dead...or worse...an angel!"

"Not necessarily," Stretch said, eyeing the notes once again. "the screwy doc said that this might be a different portal, to a different place. It might not have anything to do with the afterlife at all," he looked at Kat and snorted, "an angel? You gotta be kiddin' me,"

Kat ignored him; "it doesn't matter what it is. I know my dads in there, and I have to go find him," she moved a little closer to the portal, trying to find a way round the glaring problem. "It is a little small,"

"I have an idea," Casper said, and ventured a nervous look at the trio; "it seems like...the more supernatural energy there is, the bigger the portal gets, so..." he tailed off, as it became very clear the trio knew what he was getting at.

Stretch looked mightily affronted; "no way, short sheet, that just ain't happenin' in this afterlife,"

Stinkie and Fatso nodded in resolute agreement.

"But guys..."

Kat sighed; "forget it, Casper. Those three won't help us for anything less than a three-course breakfast for the rest of their pathetic afterlives."

"That can be done," Casper said at once, looking hopefully between his three uncles. "With extra orange juice without the pulp?"

"Not a chance," Stretch said.

Fatso looked a bit interested. "No pulp, you say?"

"C'mon, Casper. We can figure this out ourselves,"

Casper turned back to the portal, and then seemed struck with a new realisation. He floated experimentally close to the small portal opening, then waved a hand inside of it. Kat, and the trio included, all looked a bit alarmed.

"Whatta you doin', bald head?" Stretch pulled him roughly back.

Casper half-smirked, tugging against Stretch's grip. "What does it look like? I'm going in the portal,"

Stretch narrowed his eyes at the little ghost, and Kat noticed a moment of strange understanding between them.

"You move another inch towards that portal, and we'll drop you in at the dry-cleaners before your little bald empty head knows what it's got itself into, got it?" Stretch sounded almost threatening, but this only served to make Casper smirk wider.

"I told you, I'm going in, you guys. And if you want to stop me, you'll have to follow me-" then Casper wriggled against his uncles hold, taking him by surprise with a burst of strength; he broke free and catapulted head first into the little portal.

"Casper!" Kat shrieked, and she heard the trio gasp from behind her.

"That stupid little freak!" Stretch yelled, and for a moment seemed set on following Casper into the portal. He was pulled back by Kat, who felt both triumphant and worried, in case Casper's pretty reckless idea hadn't worked at all.

"You _have_ to open the portal now. We need to get my dad _and_ Casper back,"

Stretch tugged his arm free of her hand; "Speak for yourself. I say good riddance to fleshie and bald head,"

"You can't mean..." Kat trailed off; the entire trio were glinting deviously, and it was stupid to even think that they couldn't mean anything that wasn't malicious or cruel-hearted. They were the Ghostly Trio, after all.

Kat turned away, furious at herself for letting her eyes sting once again. She tried to focus her attention on the notes all littered about the floor. She picked through them, hotly aware that the trio were still hanging nearby, uncharacteristically quiet.

Kat wasn't uncomfortable by the silence; she just hated it, and hated the trio so much in that moment. In a motion of desperation, she flung her arm into the little portal. A strange, weak feeling overcame the limb, and she tugged it out with a small cry and fell to her knees. Her arm didn't exactly hurt, but it ached enormously, like all the energy had been drained from it.

"Don't do that, you fleshie dolt,"

Kat looked up, still cradling her arm, to see Stretch glaring down at her.

"I...well what else can I do?" she muttered.

"How about don't put your hand in strange places? Didn't the doc ever teach you that?"

Kat knew the trio well enough, and she could tell when she had them on her side. And Stretch looked less stubborn now, more frustrated.

Besides, the more she thought about it, it made no sense for Casper to attempt such a thing as flinging himself through a strange portal, if he didn't believe the trio had at least an ounce of conscience between them.

At least, she could _hope_.

Kat stood up, so that she was level with Stretch's gaze. She considered, and then put her hand on Stretch's shoulder, imploring. He was as cold as Casper, and not half as friendly.

"Please, you guys." she looked between all the trio, then back at Stretch again. He was eyeing her with vague annoyance, but nothing else. Then he glared at her hand on his shoulder, as though it might be some terrible, parasitic violation, before shrugging it off.

He spoke in a slow and careful voice;

"This is _just _to collect our bonehead, fleshie. When we get him, you and your crazy fleshie dad are on your own," he hesitated a moment, then continued; "and this ain't nothin' sentimental or anything like that, you know? This is purely ghost law, and all that jazz, you got that?"

Kat nodded absently, as she readied herself before the small portal. She was far too concerned with collecting her dad and Casper to even begin to wonder about ghost-law and the trio's questionable and rather non-existent paternal instincts towards Casper.

"Ok, when you're ready,"

"_When you're ready_," Stretch mimicked, rolling his eyes. But his face set into something like seriousness as he, Stinkie and Fatso gathered into a small semi-circle near the portal.

Despite herself, Kat watched them as they began to glow. They were much quicker than Casper; it was almost like they had a better understanding of how to create these strange portal things, or maybe they could just conjure the right sort of feelings more easily.

What exactly had Casper said, anyway? It was a wonder the Trio even knew what to do...The light around them grew stronger, until it was unbearably so. Kat squinted, and just made

out the shaft of light which ran through the trio, just as it had with Casper. There was barely a grimace of acknowledgment between them, and suddenly the portal was growing; double, triple, quadruple it's size. Until it was even bigger than the hole that had swallowed up Dr Harvey himself.

"It's done," Kat breathed, and suddenly felt rather afraid. She glanced back at the trio, and knew she was foolish to even hope for a friendly word of encouragement from any of them.

Stretch's face was set in a scowl as he hovered rapidly forward.

"C'mon then, stupid fleshie," he grabbed her painfully by the arm, and then suddenly the blinding light was so close, and Kat felt her legs, her arms, everything about her body become flimsy and weak, just like the strange sensations in her dream.

The only things grounding her to feelings of reality were the cold, hard grip on her arm, and then the sense that her dad and Casper were missing. And she couldn't lose them now; that just wasn't fair. She couldn't lose anybody else.

&

notes: why is this chapter horrifically late? Two reasons: I suck. And the usual; my RL is full of things than prevent me from writing at the moment. I wish that wasn't a problem, but it is. Please know that I would never give up this story without giving people lots of notice, and I don't intend to give it up anyway! It's just pretty slow going right now.

Please review if you can, reviews can be very encouraging!

Lilby xxx

PS: maybe it is OOC for the trio to want to rescue their beloved Short Sheet? But that will be explained in future chapters :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mostly just Kat and Stretch in this chapter, guys. Finding their feet beyond the portal. Er, metaphorically speaking in Stretch's case. =P

For HowSentimental mainly, since their lovely review reminded me I had this chapter to post! Sorry guys!

**Chapter 5**

Kat's head felt like it was swimming in a hot fuzz, and her vision matched it; with bright colours streaming and dotting her eyes like some crazy psychedelic spiral. Then she realised her whole body was spinning, and the overwhelming urge to throw up struck her for what seemed an age.

Then the next moment she met what passed for the ground with a hard, sharp thump, and suddenly all the bright swirling colours had been replaced with monochrome and her mind felt like it had been forced into darkness.

She opened her eyes and shook her head, unable to contain a groan of confusion.

Not that there was anything to be confused about, but therein lay the problem.

Slowly sitting upright, Kat blinked round at her new surroundings, where everything was unbearably white and not much else.

There were no walls, no sky, nothing to signal she was outside or inside, nor what time of day or night it was. It was just a vast, blank whiteness.

Kat rubbed her arm, feeling the ghost of a familiar sensation there; something cold and hard. Then, as her mind began to gather itself together, she remembered Stretch and the rest of the trio.

She looked doubtfully around the whiteness and slowly stood up. Her senses were taking their time about coming together, certainly, and she teetered giddily about on her bare feet.

"Hello?" she mostly whispered. Her voice seemed to spread off into nothingness, so that it almost felt as though she had only thought it. She cleared her throat and spoke louder; "hello? Stretch, Stinkie? Fatso? Are you guys here?"

She walked lightly, almost afraid that the ground beneath her might give way. It didn't feel like any sensation she could relate to. It was just white, like everything else. She peered about, although there were no corners for the trio to hide behind so it seemed rather redundant. If the trio were near, they should be in full view...

She frowned, trying not to let nerves get the better of her; "you guys, if this is your idea of another invisibility prank, you've got the worst timing ever, and I hate you, just so you know,"

Again, it mostly felt like her voice was being absorbed back into her mind, almost as though her vocal chords had been muffled somehow, and her throat was dry like cotton wool.

She raked a hand through her hair. Perhaps this was death, then.

The thought did not come to her in a panic, as she might have expected when meeting death for the first time.

It was more a strange sort of idea, a possibility that she could accept if it happened she actually was dead.

It couldn't be so bad, her disjointed mind reasoned. If it was true, then her dad was dead too, and she'd see him again. And Casper too. Maybe then Casper would crossover properly? And the trio?

Kat bit her lip, another thought, always poking at the back of her mind, finally rose up.

"Mom..." she said it aloud, her voice cracking with emotion. "Mom," she repeated, and looked around, as though expecting her to appear, all beautiful and angelic as she was in all the photos.

Kat was shocked by her own disappointment when her mother did not appear, to the point where her eyes hurt with tears.

"I'm dead, and I'm alone," she brushed an arm over her face, the realisation seeming to hit her all at once.

"You're not dead, fleshie,"

Something touched her head, like a cold shower, and Kat peered up to see Stretch hovering there, face set in his usual frown. It was somewhat softened by the curious look in his eyes. "You're not alone either," he added, his grin slight.

Kat stepped back as she composed herself, the scowl reaching her own face was instinctual now whenever she was greeted with one of the trio; Stretch especially.

"You're here," she said neutrally. She was a little relieved. Only a little.

"Looks like we survived the weird, spirally thing,"

"Survived?" Kat quirked an eyebrow at the ghost.

"You know what I mean," Stretch snorted, and hovered a bit lower.

Kat considered him; "Do you know where we are? This could be death,"

Stretch shook his head and looked quite certain; "nah, nah, this ain't death. Don't worry your fleshie head about that yet," he looked around; "where's Stinkie and Fatso?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them," Kat looked about them again, the white surroundings were getting to be annoying, not just for the fact that Stretch was practically invisible against it.

"Hey, don't you ghosts have a seventh sense? That tells you where other ghosts are, or something?"

Stretch blinked at her and rolled his eyes; "you've been listening to too many of the Docs lectures, ain't you?"

Kat rolled her eyes back at him, and folded her arms; "I don't know where I heard it, but anything's worth a try, right?"

Stretch lowered a little more to her level; "I don't know anything about a seventh sense, bone bag. If anyone should be having seventh senses its you, you having all the rest intact, n' all," he made a good point, but it wasn't very helpful.

"Well I don't sense anything," Kat sighed, a little frustrated. "All I know is we've landed in this big...white thing, and now we're stuck and we're lost the others,"

Stretch nodded; "Amazing, fleshie, _amazing_. Your observational skills are definitely up there with Sherlock,"

Kat glared at him; "well what do you know then, huh?" she challenged the ghost. "Do you have any idea where we are? And how can you be sure this isn't the afterlife, anyway?"

"Because I'm _sure_," Stretch told her, and looked mainly distracted with his search for the rest of the trio. "Maybe Fatso got stuck in the hole? I always knew the belly would be his downfall..."

"You don't know, just like I don't," Kat snapped.

"I know you're freakin' out like a stupid bone bag right now," Stretch said in a prickly voice.

Kat glowered up at him, infuriated that he dare consider floating away as nonchalant as he liked. "Look, as far as I can see we're trapped in...in _nothing_! How else would you describe this? Wherever we are, it's not earth, is it? And the only other place is death! Or...or heaven, or whatever that place is! We all went in this stupid portal and now we're all dead!"

Kat hadn't realised she had started to yell; high and panicked, till she heard her own voice bouncing around the nothingness and echoing back into her ears.

Then she felt cold, hard hands grasping her shoulders, and Stretch's entire form was in close proximity. He was glaring at her;

"Wanna know how _I _know?" he snapped, "Here's a hint; I'm already _dead._ You think I wouldn't remember a little detail like _how I died_? I know death, and believe me, this_ ain't it,_"

Kat found herself beaten by such straightforward logic, and it felt strange but deserved that she should feel sympathetic to Stretch and all the trio actually in that moment.

She often forgot that they had died at some point. And how ridiculous that was, too. Them being ghosts should have served as a constant reminder, after all.

Kat looked at the white nothing which was the ground.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I guess you're right,"

She felt the coldness leave her shoulders suddenly, and when she looked up she saw that Stretch had flown a little way away, and was looking contemplatively around him.

"Wherever we are, we lost Stinkie and Fatso in the process,"

"Maybe everyone gets separated when they enter the portal," Kat suggested, her thoughts of apology carried off in her meek voice.

"If that's the case how come we're still together?"

Kat looked at her arm, where she could still feel the faint coldness of him; "you were holding me as we went through, I felt it all through the journey,"

"Yeah," Stretch nodded, and looked at her briefly.

Kat shrugged; "maybe that's why,"

"Seems like the only explanation," Stretch grimaced, "just my luck, stuck with the whiny bone bag for the trip,"

Kat blew out a sigh; for some reason unable to conjure the usual irritation for the trio leader. Instead she was compelled just to follow him, although at a short distance, through their strange new environment.

Since nothing was a proper form, because nothing was there to be formed, it did seem rather pointless.

"Don't go too far," she called, when Stretch seemed to pick up speed. "You're disappearing into the whiteness,"

Stretch slowed grudgingly to a halt, and lowered himself to about her level; "well, incase you didn't notice, my complexion does tend to blend pretty well with this wonderful backdrop we got going on here,"

Kat ignored his sarcasm; "we need to figure this place out," she felt in her nightdress pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

Her dads untidy explanation of the portal and the equation itself was there. She didn't know why she'd thought to bring it with her, it just seemed the sensible thing to do. Unfortunately it meant as little to her now as it had the first time she'd read it.

"Oh great, the docs notes. We're in safe hands," Stretch drawled.

"It's better than nothing," Kat blinked about, somehow hoping the whiteness would change into something logical.

When it didn't she felt unreasonably upset. Stretch seemed to notice.

"Here, give me that," he took the paper from her, and seemed to feign seriousness as he read it. "Beyond earth..yadda...yadda...this doesn't tell us anything new, fleshie," he moved to toss it aside but Kat grabbed it off him.

"Don't! You don't know, it might be helpful,"

"Helpful? Look around," Stretch gestured about them, "what could possibly be of help?"

Kat shook her head, she didn't want to argue, although her patience was rapidly thinning, and mingling with her panic too. It wasn't a good combination.

She gritted her teeth and started to walk. "Never mind, lets just look for the others,"

It was silent, but not really in the nothingness. Kat could not detect Stretch's usual breezy sound as he floated, and as all the other ghosts did, whilst she was in this place. Nor could she hear her own feet on the floor which wasn't really there.

It was like everything had been cushioned, like tissue. Like a padded cell. Kat heard herself laugh, humourless and cold.

Stretch turned and gave her a funny look.

"What?" the nasty snap that left her mouth was barely recognisable, even to Kat. It was hoarse and backed up with a deep hotness inside of her. It was like a block of emotion, her anger, was suddenly allowed to fill Kat's mind properly, personified and frightening. And as it did, all she saw was a flash of dark, dark red behind her eyes.

Then she realised it wasn't just in her mind, it was all around her, all around them.

"Is it just me, or did things get a little, um,_ colourful_ round here?" Stretch's voice was close to her.

"What's happening?" Kat whispered.

The deep red around them seemed to swirl and mix in strange directions, like a melting oil painting.

Kat moved back, but slipped off a step. No, that wasn't right, the ground, or whatever it was beneath her that had acted as ground, had no steps to slip from. A rush of air was suddenly buzzing around her ears, and her limbs felt loose and helpless.

"You're _falling_!" Stretch sounded more incredulous than concerned as he zoomed to follow her.

"What...where am I falling!" Kat reached out without thought, and grabbed Stretch's thankfully corporal form with white knuckled hands. But the air was still whizzing past her ears, and then she realised they were both falling; "why are we still falling?!"

"You got me," Stretch said, and looked mostly put out by her tight grip. "It's some kinda...pull...like gravity,"

Kat glared at him; "you're a ghost! Gravity doesn't affect you! Fly up!"

Stretch glared back; "don't you think I tried that?"

Kat looked at him desperately for a few seconds; they were picking up speed now, whatever they hit beneath them wouldn't come softly...

Kat squeezed her eyes tight shut, completely overcome in her own terror.

And as it flashed in her mind, suddenly there was silence. No longer was the wind brushing numbly past her ears. Instead there was a strange buzzing in it's place, and nothing else.

"Looks like the rides over," Stretch's voice echoed about curiously, and Kat hardly dared open her eyes to see what would come next.

But as she did she found she was still clinging to Stretch like her life depended on it. He was doing a good job of pretending not to notice, which was a nice relief. Kat quickly jumped away and ignored the faint blush that rushed to her cheeks, their surroundings proving a good enough distraction.

They were on a street that Kat didn't really recognise, and the weather was chilly and dim, leaving something to be desired.

"It's an upgrade, to be sure," Stretch looked mildly intrigued. "At least there's..._stuff_ here,"

Kat nodded slowly, and then squinted into the distance; "yeah...and, and people," she pointed ahead and Stretch followed her gaze.

The moving figures looked ominous for only a tiny second, before both Kat and Stretch recognised them all; her dad, Casper, Stinkie and Fatso, all waving and grinning enthusiastically.

Kat and Stretch exchanged glances and headed towards them.

&

"So, did you guys get to experience the swirly red ride of doom too?" Stretch wove between Stinkie and Fatso with happy interest.

Fatso looked vaguely thoughtful; "swirly? I don't remember that,"

"The only thing that got swirly was his belly!" Stinkie grinned.

Fatso pouted melodramatically and then looked down at his stomach; "they don't mean it,"he patted it fondly.

"It was frightening," Kat retold the experience to Dr Harvey and Casper, who remained quiet throughout. "First the whiteness, then it all went red..."

Dr Harvey tapped his glasses, as he tended to do when he was thinking hard. He looked between Kat and Stretch; "this happened to both of you? At the same time?"

"Sure," Stretch said, with little interest in being detailed about it. "I guess it's cos we were linked as the portal opened, so we landed in the same place, that weird white place,"

"I didn't land in a white place," Casper said. "I was just here, in this street,"

"Me too," Stinkie nodded.

"Yeah, and me," said Fatso.

Kat blinked between them all, confused. Stretch looked annoyed;

"Why'd we get the weird trip? I hope I don't have to pay extra for that bit,"

"Maybe you guys got stuck in another loop for a bit? Didn't you say you fell quite a way?" Casper said.

Kat frowned; "I don't know, it wasn't really like falling. Not normal falling, anyway." now she recalled it, it seemed more like a dream fall, something she'd experience when she was just upon the cusp of sleep, and the strange sensation of falling would wake her with a sudden bolt of surprise. "It was like waking from a dream," she decided. Then she looked at Stretch, somehow hoping he might provide her with some support.

Stretch raised a brow at her, but didn't say anything.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," Dr Harvey said, and he squeezed Kat's hand, smiling softly. "We've found each other now,"

"Yeah," the strange dryness in Kat's throat had returned faintly, although it felt stupid to mention it. "I guess we just need to find the way out again, right?"

"Yeah, that reminds me," Stretch looked at Casper, face set; "don't ever do that again, short sheet," he whacked the little ghost about the head. "Next time you want to go jumping through holes, choose the washer; its good entertainment for us without all the freaky stuff,"

Casper smiled benignly; "I'll try to remember,"

Kat looked at Casper, wanting to smile at him, but he wasn't even looking at her. He wasn't really looking at anyone, and if she looked closer she could hardly see reflection in his big blue eyes. It would have been cause for concern if she wasn't so preoccupied with their current situation.

She pulled the note from her night dress again, and waved it before Dr Harvey.

"Is this any help now we're stuck in here?"

Dr Harvey's eyes seemed to flash something, and he took it from her with surprising sharpness.

"Wow, I take it it's still important then,"

"More so than you'd think," Dr Harvey's soft voice sounded a bit muffled as he turned round, hunching over a bit, like he was studying the note very hard. "It's good you brought this with you, Kat,"

"Oh?" Kat felt herself shrug, "well, it was all we had to go on," she looked at Casper, expecting him to agree, but still Casper wasn't looking at her.

Kat suddenly realised he hadn't looked at her since they'd found each other.

"dad?" Kat felt the dryness in her throat crawling about, becoming worse. "Didn't Casper tell you how we managed to get through the portal?"

Dr Harvey didn't turn round, his form still hunched and now unmoving. As Kat turned to Casper she saw that he had turned round too. In fact, the only one still facing her way, and actually at her side, looking rather worried, was Stretch.

An odd rumbling noise, not at all human, seemed to emit from Dr Harvey, and his shoulders shook with it. The noise seemed to carry on over to Casper, Fatso and Stinkie, their bodies all shaking along with it.

Stretch tugged Kat back rather awkwardly by the arm; "Um, I think we might have got the wrong guys, here,"

&&

Notes: hey guys I am worried, I think I might have to rewatch Casper, since I'm not sure this is all very IC and it's been a while since I updated the fic. Please leave feedback, and tell me if you think I'm getting a bit skewed with this. I take it all into consideration. Thanks to everyone whose still interested in reading too. I know it's been a while. You're a patient, wonderful lot! =)

Can't promise an update soon, but I'll do my best. The story is not abandoned!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your reviews! They are much loved!

**Chapter 6**

The deep rumble emitting from James, Casper, Stinkie and Fatso had swelled into an unbearable roar, which seemed to shake their surroundings.

Kat had watched as the street-what she had thought was a street- seemed to tremble with the noise, and the shapes of houses began to sway and break apart. Nothing like a crumbling building; but a fading portrait, blending off into a backdrop of grey nothingness.

Kat was getting sick of all the nothingness.

A hand grabbed her wrist very painfully. "C'mon, stupid bonehead! Get movin'!"

Stretch dragged her at lightning speed, and Kat found herself screaming as her feet left the ground and everything beneath her became smaller. Everything being the one she had thought was her dad, Casper and the rest of the trio.

They didn't look like them anymore though. They were fading just as the buildings were, and their roars were becoming high and wounded. Kat pressed her hands against her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"That's not dad!" she yelled.

"You figured?" Stretch sounded sarcastic. "What gave it away? The weird stare or the inhuman growling noise of possession?"

"But...but why were they..." Kat's mind ran with confusion. They had certainly _looked _real, and yet even now she could see them disappearing, disproving all she had thought.

"Think they mighta been some kinda mirage," Stretch considered. He had slowed up noticeably, and he started moving swiftly but with enough consideration to know Kat was there, toward the ground.

Kat's shoulders felt frozen with where he was gripping her, yet she half wanted him to keep his hold on her. It felt safe.

Instead she let her feet touch the ground and sighed forced relief when Stretch released her. He immediately hovered a few steps ahead and kept his gaze fixed there.

Kat watched his back for a second, then bit her lip and decided to swallow her pride. She could be grateful to a member of the trio, it wasn't impossible...

"Stretch-"

"Don't worry, I got the dumb note," Stretch flipped the piece of paper toward her without looking back. Kat halted and watched it flutter at her feet. She stared at it, it had took a few moments to even remember what it was.

"Oh," she knelt down and picked it up, then gave Stretch a reluctant look. "Uh, thanks."

"Huh?" Stretch sounded impatient. "Can't hear you, fleshie."

"Thanks," Kat repeated, and she knew it sounded like the angriest, most false thank you ever. Her teeth were so gritted she was almost grinding them.

Stretch looked back anyway and was smirking, apparently amused. "You can yell at me all you want when we get back, Miss Fleshie. Hey, break out the vacuums if you like. But how about we focus on getting outta here first, hm?"

"No," Kat stormed to his side. "I mean...yeah, of course we have to get out of here," she glared at Stretch. "But I do mean it."

"Mean what?" Stretch was looking ahead again, like Kat was only of mild interest. It was infuriating.

"I _mean _that I _am_ grateful." Kat snapped.

"Yeah? Good for you, fleshie."

"You don't believe me." Kat realised. "You really think I'm so ungrateful?"

Stretch stopped floating forward, and Kat instinctually stopped with him. The thin ghost turned slowly, his gaze impenetrable and unapologetically close as he craned in to Kat, as though he might be an eye doctor about to give her a thorough examination.

"Listen," he said, "not that it matters, but I don't really think anything of you, fleshie. No offence, but that's all you are to me. Just another fleshie," Stretch shrugged. "Maybe the fleshie daughter of a crackpot fleshie doc, but that don't make you anything special."

"I don't think I'm special!" Kat was incredulous.

"Good, cos you ain't. Now lets keep moving." Stretch floated on before Kat could even begin to rage at him, and perhaps it was a good thing. Her anger fell away as she realised how pointless it was.

There was no good in antagonising Stretch anymore. They were already infamous for their inability to get on at all. To make it worse would lead to attempts at murder, and Kat knew Stretch had an advantage over her in that area already.

She huffed all the same, but took a deep breath and fell back into stride with him.

"I'm just trying...trying to reason with you." she said slowly, when the silence was starting to become uncomfortable. "Even if I hate you I can still be thankful."

Stretch didn't look interested, but after a second he turned to her with a bright face; "hey, I just had a thought, fleshie."

"Oh?" Kat said tentatively.

"All that stuff that happened...you know, with the weird red colour and then when you started falling...remember that?"

"You think I'd ever _forget?_"

"Yeah, well. I think I got a connection here." Stretch whirled round quickly, and his gaze looked brighter still. Kat could recognise it; it was mischievous, the one he used when he, Stinkie and Fatso had got a cruel scare idea figured out for the next unfortunate fleshie who happened upon them.

"Stretch...?" Kat raised a brow, feeling uneasy about it.

Stretch grinned, as though reading her thoughts. He hovered a little closer to her, and for a second his expression flashed uncertainty. Then he folded his arms and smirked.

"You know, I think I could pretty much leave this place by myself," he said, and looked about him like he was surveying the place; the span of grey/white that occupied them. "Yeah, pretty sure I can just leave here right now. Being a ghost has it's advantages."

He started to fly upward then, with a confidence that struck fear in Kat. Before she could think, she was screaming "no!", jumping up and grabbing his tail end. Just as the motion had begun, everything around her became cold and her face felt like it was being batted with wind. Her feet were dangling and she realised she was holding onto Stretch for dear life only because she was falling. Again.

Stretch was grinning at her as though this was the most wonderful thing in the world. Kat reminded herself he was a ghost and therefore didn't have to worry about such trivial matters as _dying. _It didn't stop her from raging this time though;

"Stretch, you_ idiot_!! What's happening?! Help me!" she held onto him tighter, digging nails into nonexistent flesh and wishing he could feel them and know her fear.

Instead she heard him cackle and then speak; "See, I'm some kinda genius, I knew it."

"Huh?" The ease in Stretch's voice released the panic in Kat's stomach, and then the wind around her began to let up, until it was barely a gentle breeze fluttering near her face. She opened her eyes and realised that was just Stretch anyway, and he was smirking with his arms folded like the cockiest creature in the world.

"You can let go now. We got ground again." he said.

Kat blinked down. Sure enough the ground was there; in the form of a grey pavement. Kat removed her hands from Stretch's tail at once and stood up just as fast.

"What the hell just happened?"

Stretch shrugged. "I dunno the 'How's' of it, exactly. But I think I know the 'Why's'."

Kat wanted to stay angry, to jump at Stretch and somehow try to damage him, but intrigue took over. And she knew she had to get her priorities right. Putting Stretch into vacuum storage could wait for now.

"Why?" she said slowly.

"It seems like this place changes when your emotions do," Stretch explained like it was nothing. "kinda interesting, don't you think?"

"Kinda..." Kat shook her head. "_Yes, interesting_!" she glared. "Couldn't you have just _told_ me this, instead of another near death experience, you dead brain?!"

Stretch looked mockingly hurt. "Now why would you wanna ruin all my fun, Miss Fleshie? The look on you face, I gotta tell the boys this one..."

"Haha." Kat said flatly, and realised she wasn't going to garner anymore explanation out of Stretch. Perhaps it was as simple as that; and it certainly did make sense, the more she thought about it.

That red blur, when she'd first gotten angry at Stretch, and then the feeling of fear shortly before the dreamlike falling...it had been the same panicked feeling that had caught her just now, and made her start falling all over again. Who knew what the fake dad was about though...

Kat shuddered with the thought, and looked all around her, half expecting him to be there..

"I think it was cos you wanted them to be there so bad," Stretch said, in a surprisingly subdued way. Kat was a little more surprised that he'd even known what she was thinking. "You just wanted your dad and Casper to be there, so they kinda were...in some weird...freaky way."

Kat nodded slowly. "And you wanted Stinkie and Fatso to be there too?"

"Mm hm."

"But it wasn't them...they were like some sort of illusion." Kat was starting to understand, or at least she was starting to rationalise it in her mind. She touched her father's note in her night dress pocket then, and remembered the few words she'd understood of it. "Beyond earth...whatever dad found...it doesn't work like earth."

Stretch hovered around her; "is it finally sinking in? Or were you just so convinced you were dead, already?"

"No," Kat frowned. "I didn't think that." she tried to sound sure of herself, but Stretch's sceptical face told otherwise.

"Alright, fleshie. How about we investigate this dump properly? We might have a bit of an advantage now we know this is all in your head...what am I saying? We're screwed."

Kat rolled her eyes, but followed Stretch's gaze across the pavement, where a row of houses stood which hadn't been there before. They looked quite new and almost garish in design.

"Did you order room service too?" Stretch asked hopefully, already moving toward them.

Kat followed more reluctantly. "I don't remember thinking about houses," she muttered.

They were brick red in design, with plastic white borders around the windows and white panels on the door. Apprehensive, Kat stepped up to the door and squinted through the glass.

"I can't see anything,"

"This might work better," Stretch pressed the doorbell.

Kat gave him an alarmed look; "why did you do that? We don't know what's in there!"

Stretch shrugged; "is your brain really so messed up that I have to worry?"

Kat wasn't sure how to answer that. She had always thought she was pretty normal, besides the whole moving from haunted house to haunted house thing and befriending a bunch of ghosts. But so. Everyone was weird.

The door didn't open and there was no movement from the other side.

"Maybe we should try round the back," Kat said.

"Poor helpless fleshie, what would you do without me?" Stretch zipped through the door in that moment, and Kat watched the door handle turn as he opened it, smirking at her. "Ain't we ghosts just amazing?"

"Incredible," Kat sighed, and then walked into the narrow hallway.

"Looks pretty unremarkable to me," Stretch peered round. "Where's your sense of imagination, bonebag? I'm disappointed."

"Oh, I am sorry I couldn't conjure up any demonic beasts or vampires or whatever, so you can have a bit of fun."

"Apology accepted," Stretch ignored Kat's sarcasm. He was floating in what appeared to be the doorway of the kitchen; Kat could see the checkered tiled floor there. "Least you got some handy taste buds."

In the kitchen was a table which was covered with an insurmountable selection of foods. Most of it sweet and definitely unhealthy. Kat was bemused; she didn't feel particularly hungry, and yet there it was.

"Remind me to thank you for this," Stretch hovered over the table, his hands poised as though considering which thing to try first.

Kat leant against the sink counter; "but I don't care about food right now. This doesn't seem right."

"Who cares? I'm starving." Stretch had started eating, and Kat watched with well practised disgust as the food dropped immediately back our of him onto the floor.

"This isn't our house, you can't just be gross here,"

"Sure I can. This is your house. Your messed up mind-house, right?"

"I...yeah...well don't be gross in my mind-house," Kat snapped, but took a seat at the table. "I wonder if dad and Casper will find this place."

"I have every faith that Fatso's stomach will lead them," Stretch said between mouthfuls of food. "Hey, you should try some of this. It's good,"

Kat pulled a face; "I'm not hungry."

At the same moment there was a sharp knock at the door. Stretch stopped eating and blinked at Kat; "well I'm not expecting no-one."

"Am I?" Kat honestly didn't know anymore. She hadn't thought she wanted food, but apparently her subconscious mind told differently.

"Well? You gonna answer it?" Stretch popped some strange looking coloured cake in his mouth.

"I don't know." Kat didn't move. "No, I don't think so. Maybe they'll go away."

Stretch raised a brow at her. "Are you scared?"

"What else do you expect me to be?"

Stretch grinned and hovered round to Kat; "Oh yeah, I nearly always forget what a wimp you were when you first met us. I mean, Casper making you faint? How tragic."

"Shut up," Kat batted her hand, intending to push him away, but he was incorporeal and her hand went straight through him instead.

The knock at the door came again, this time followed by the doorbell.

"Looks like they really wanna see you." Stretch gave Kat a testy look. "How about I go, then?"

Kat struggled to give him a nod; she did feel rather pathetic, especially relying on Stretch of all things. And anyway, this was her own mind, supposedly. If anyone should be prepared, it should be herself.

"No, I'll go." she decided, scraping back the chair from the table. "Like you said...my brain isn't that screwed up, right? I'm sure it's nothing."

Stretch hung back, watching her walk down the hallway. "Alright, bonebag. If you say so."

Kat looked over her shoulder at him; "no, like _you_ said." she corrected. "So if I end up getting eaten or something, you can deal with my dad's anger."

"No problem. I like angry bonebags. They're more fun to wind up." Stretch gave her a knowing look, and he smirked as she twisted the doorhandle open.

&&&

Notes: So according to the update rate of this fic I get strikes of inspiration roughly every year =I

Sorry everyone. Those who are still reading, great. Those who aren't, well...I understand!

Anyway next update will come sooner than a year later, promise!


	7. Chapter 7

So I rewatched Casper, and I see you are owed another chapter! Here it is, my fellow fleshies ;)

88888

Chapter 7

As Kat turned the door handle she immediately began to regret it; an icy breeze whipped past her face, almost like a ghost but somehow not the same sort of sensation, and then she found herself moving backwards against her own accord.

She landed on her back with a nasty thump. The back of her head burned with pain and for a moment she thought she might throw up.

"What the hell was that?" Stretch hovered above her, craning his neck at the wide open door.

There was nothing there, though Kat wasn't sure what she had expected to see. She hauled herself up and a shiver crossed her whole body as she looked back around the house.

"We should get out of here," she said.

For once Stretch gave her an agreeable look. "Seems a pity to leave all that food though."

88888

Outside, the street had disappeared, though it wasn't so surprising anymore. It seemed wise to expect the weird and unexpected here. Instead there was just open land; a sort of field which wasn't properly formed yet. Kat wondered what it might reflect in her own mind...

"Couldn't you have thought something up a little more interesting?" Stretch complained, like he'd read her mind.

The ghost was a good few feet ahead of her, and he floated at a fast and determined pace.

Kat imagined he looked impatient too, as she rubbed the back of her head and winced a bit. It really did hurt, and she did feel a little sick. Kat knew better than to expect any sort of sympathy from the least compassionate of the Ghostly Trio though.

She braced herself internally, and picked up her pace, closing the gap between them.

Stretch had slowed somewhat, and he turned to look at her, hands on hips. Kat was right, he did look very impatient.

"What's the matter?" he demanded.

"What?" Kat gawped at him, a little confused, mostly annoyed. She gestured all around them; "isn't it kinda obvious? _This _is the matter!"

"Not that," Stretch waved a dismissive hand, "I mean your head, bonehead."

"My head..." Kat trailed off, noticing that Stretch was advancing toward her. Though he didn't look hostile he hardly looked friendly either, and Kat backed up a bit.

Stretch rolled his eyes, "yeah, your _head_. I saw you bump it," he said. "You might need a doc, and I'm not talkin' about your crazy fleshy dad either."

Kat burned with anger, as she always did when Stretch hit a nerve with words about her dad. Then she felt herself being practically manhandled, as the ghost grabbed her arm and then placed another on the back of her head; where it was tender and still hurt.

"Ow! What are you-"

For a second the pain was awful, like a fresh bruise that had just been pressed too hard, but then the agony fell away and was replaced with a rushing of ice.

Kat had been in contact with all the resident ghosts of Whipstaff before; mostly Casper. They all felt the same though; cold and...indescribable. She recognised that same feeling again, only now it was more intense, a shocking sort of chill.

Kat tried to move away, but for some reason her body would not listen. She was frozen; as much as the sensation creeping through her head, blossoming though her scalp, like it wanted to penetrate her very mind.

Instead all she could do was stand there and stare dumbly at Stretch, who was looking past her gaze to the back of her head. He wore a very concentrating expression, like he was trying to figure out a complicated math equation.

"What are you doing?" Kat said, wanting to sound angry, but it was just weak and faint.

Stretch just scolded, not even bothering to glance at her face.

The cold was biting now, almost painful but not quite enough to allow for a scream. Kat wasn't even sure she could; the whole sensation made her feel a little...out of it.

Then, as suddenly as the feeling had touched her, it fell away. Kat blinked, instinctively raising a hand to touch her head. It felt warm and normal, like nothing had happened. But most significantly, there was no pain anymore. It was all gone.

As if her body had finally caught up with her brain, she stumbled backwards, as she had intended to all along. Stretch caught her arm before she fell.

He looked despairing; "whatta you doin', bonebag? You want a replacement for that bump already?" he didn't let go until Kat had steadied herself.

She eyed him, wanting to be suspicious; "You...you healed it," she realised.

"Ain't we ghosts somethin' special?" Stretch looked rather pleased with himself.

Kat rubbed her arm, where he had held it. She smiled, shyly, for some reason.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

Stretch hovered back a little, looking sheepish; "don't mention it. No really."

"Don't wanna ruin that reputation, huh?" Kat smirked.

"Correct." Stretch moved ahead once more, keeping a significant but smaller distance than before between them.

Kat thought maybe Stretch realised, since this was essentially her own mind, that he would have to make sure she was safe enough so that they got back home alright. There wasn't much else to read into it. None of the Ghostly Trio, _none,_ ever gave Kat's welfare much thought generally.

Kat suspected it wasn't so much that they didn't care, more the fact that they had no reason to. In their world; welfare, health, it wasn't an issue. Being already dead did that to you, Kat guessed.

But no...that wasn't right, either. Kat knew that Casper cared for her. Perhaps a little too much...

The remnants of guilt edged at her mind, as she recalled Casper's reaction to Russ, her first proper date. Casper hadn't been very subtle about it, making it very clear he disliked Russ for the obvious reasons.

Kat couldn't blame him. The more she considered it, imagined the same sort of scenario with Casper, she realised she might get jealous too. Even though it was so ridiculous...a human and a ghost could never form a relationship like that...for one thing it was physically impossible...

"Hey, hey, what's the problem now?" Stretch was saying, and Kat snapped out her thoughts. She looked around, to see their plain surroundings were starting to melt into a grey colour.

Kat looked up at the sky, seeing dark clouds move with a sharp wind, and then rain started spitting down.

"Wonderful," Stretch commented. He gave Kat a look; "should I even ask what's going through that demented mind of yours?"

Kat bit her lip; "best not to." she decided, feeling embarrassed.

The rain was getting harder quickly though, and Kat began to wish she had come into this strange world in more than just her nightdress.

Stretch seemed to understand her plight, and he hovered above her, before stretching out into a sort of roof. It did the trick, and Kat was compelled to grin up at him;

"Well thanks again, Stretch."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention it?" the ghost sounded decidedly annoyed. "Now c'mon, think some of those sappy fleshie happy thoughts."

Kat concentrated. It was harder than she expected; happy thoughts didn't come too easily these days, she realised. In the end, she found herself considering Stretch's apparent want to help her, and though it wasn't much, it was enough to amuse her.

The rain started to disappear, and the clouds parted to reveal a blue sky.

"Nice job," Stretch said, morphing back into himself.

"Well, we humans_ are_ something special," Kat said, remembering his own words.

Stretch didn't look convinced, but after that Kat noticed he floated more or less at her side, and Kat was glad of it. At least now she knew that Stretch would help her, whatever they might encounter in this messed up place.

"So what exactly are we lookin' for?" Stretch said, after a while. "Some kinda portal, I'm guessin'? Though I'm not too handy with these science fiction type things, you know. Leave that to the crazy doc."

Kat rolled her eyes; "my dad's not crazy."

"I gotta admire that," Stretch said. "Still on the defence when we're all trapped in this place."

"It's not like he planned it this way," Kat pointed out. "And anyway, you didn't have to come."

"I know. I kinda wonder what possessed me to," Stretch said with growing annoyance. "I guess I should know better than to expect gratitude from a fleshie," he moved quickly, higher into the air, away from Kat.

Kat looked up at him in confusion; "gratitude?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Incase you hadn't noticed," Stretch said slowly, like he was talking to a very young child; "myself, Stinkie and Fatso are not known for our hospitality, never mind going after a couple of useless fleshies and a little wimp of a ghost in order to save them."

Kat frowned; "why should it even be an issue? Casper is your _family_. You're obliged to go after him!"

Stretch hovered closer to her level, eyes narrowing; "a ghost ain't obliged to do nothin'! And a ghost doesn't owe nothin', cos he doesn't have nothin' in the first place."

There was a bitterness in those final words which made Kat almost sympathetic, but she quickly forgot it when she noticed Stretch was sneering at her;

"The problem with you fleshie, is you've been hangin' out with Casper too long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kat asked darkly.

"You think every other ghost is like that? You can guess again. Casper ain't doing himself any favours, hanging out with fleshies," Stretch looked Kat up and down, like she might be repulsive, "getting all sentimental about them."

Kat felt herself blush for some reason. "Just because he happens to be friendly? Why is that such a bad thing?"

Stretch shook his head, looking frustrated; "one of these days that little short sheet is gonna realise where he went wrong, is all."

"So what?" Kat raised her arms, full of exasperation. "Why bother coming after us yourself, if that's how you feel? Why bother...why bother helping me at all?"

"Yeah, exactly," Stretch glared angrily. "Why bother?" the ghost looked like he might attempt to do something akin to scaring her for a moment, but at the last second he seemed to know it was pointless. Instead he stormed ahead, leaving a wide gap between them.

Kat watched him, angry, but also feeling a nag of something else at the back of her mind.

_Why bother, anyway?_

She touched the back of her head, remembering the pain that should have been there but wasn't anymore.

"Stretch!" she yelled. "Wait up."

The ghost did not stop but he did slow down a bit, not bothering to turn round to her.

Kat caught up to his side. She swallowed, feeling awkward and like she was wrestling with a childish want to keep quiet. Like that would help.

"Listen. I am grateful." she paused. "So thanks."

She held her breath, waiting for the abusive rebuttal which Stretch was so good at. She waited and waited, but seconds stretched out into minutes.

"It's starting to rain again," Stretch said at last, his voice neutral.

"Yeah," Kat felt an odd sense of relief. She didn't want to argue. This seemed like Stretch's weird way of saying 'you're welcome'.

Looking up at the sky, it was indeed raining, but only a little, and it was light and harmless on her skin, almost a welcome refreshment.

"I guess I need to control my temper a little more round here," Kat admitted.

"That might be an idea," Stretch agreed.

Kat dared another look at him, hoping he was not scowling. She was pleased to see he was smirking at her; it was better to be teased than tortured.

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder how you fleshies survive a trip down the stairs every morning. You're so clueless."

Yes, definitely teasing.

"It's nice to know you have such confidence in me, Stretch," Kat decided to be diplomatic. Besides, she kind of enjoyed this sort of banter. Kind of.

Well anything to take her mind off the current nightmare they were in.

"Can I help that you bonebags are so delicate?" Stretch asked.

"I guess not," Kat considered. "Hey, did you know you could fix injuries like that? I mean...like that one on my head?"

Stretch shrugged; "I dunno," he said aloofly. "I mean, it's not like I practise this kinda stuff on a regular basis, do you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah, of course," Kat nodded.

She started to realise, that considering Stretch's stance on humans generally, she was probably the only human he'd ever tried that on. It made her feel...special? That was probably the wrong sort of word, and Kat didn't like to associate the Ghostly Trio with any sort of privilege. Especially their notorious leader.

"You know, I think it happened before too,"

"Did it?" Stretch sounded disinterested.

"Yeah, back in the kitchen. When I knocked my arm. You grabbed it and it felt all weird, then the pain was gone. You remember?"

"Nah," Stretch shook his head.

"Well...surely you must have some idea how it works? To even make it work?"

Stretch stopped moving, turning to look at her, his expression thoughtful; "Miss Fleshie," he started carefully, "there's some things even _I _don't understand, would ya believe it? Being a ghost, you don't just get a little handbook explainin' all the in's and out's about it. You'd think they'd have thought of that, though."

"Okay," Kat nodded, then carried on, tentatively, "but if there is no 'handbook', how do you know to act the way you do? Why do you scare people? And why should Casper have to?"

Stretch pulled a face; "not this again..."

"Okay," Kat quickly amended. "I don't mean it like that. I'm just curious, that's all."

Stretch seemed to consider, his gaze was still shifty though, like he didn't trust Kat at all.

"I guess it all depends on the ghost...his past, his unfinished business...that sorta thing." he shrugged. "You know, I'm not sayin' no ghost can be friendly...but they're not like us. Those sort of ghosts, I mean."

"What are they?" Kat was fascinated now; she suspected even her own dad had never got to talking to any of the Ghostly Trio on this sort of level before.

Stretch hesitated, like he knew her thoughts and was debating how much information to hand over. After a moment he sighed, a little resigned;

"You know the sort of ghosts that are "nice"? They don't have no unfinished business. They come back to earth only because they're _needed,_" Stretch gave Kat a knowing look; "by fleshies like you."

Many thoughts raced through Kat's mind, twining together to add up and understand what Stretch was telling her. Something sick tossed in her stomach.

"Are you saying Casper is-"

"I'm not sayin' anything." Stretch said at once. His face was guarded. "But you're a bright sorta girl, right? You understand that Casper ain't one of them."

The ghost started moving again, ahead of her, and Kat found herself indignant in her realisation. She rushed to catch up to him, and blocked his path.

"Wait, you're saying I'm the one stopping Casper from crossing over? Is that what this is?"

"Like I said, you're a bright sorta girl." Stretch looked sarcastic. He started to move again, but Kat held her ground.

"No, how can that be? He...he must have unfinished business...if he wants to stay here..."

"Yeah, and look who it happens to be," Stretch gestured completely at Kat. There was a shine of contempt in his eyes as he said it, and it just irked Kat all the more.

"Why should you complain?" she said. "Casper is practically your willing slave. Isn't it a good thing he hangs around?"

Stretch snorted; "you'd like things to be so simple, wouldn't you?" he breezed through her then, and Kat shivered with the chill of it. But her anger was gone now, replaced mostly with confusion, and with it an odd sense of guilt. For what...Casper? Was she really preventing him from crossing over? Was that what he really wanted?

It seemed like Stretch wanted it, anyway. Kat couldn't understand, but she knew she wasn't going to get much else out of Stretch, not for a while anyway.

Looking about bleakly, the sky had dulled to a sombre purplish blue, almost the equivalent of an early dusk. Kat yawned, and realised she was very tired. They had been walking, or floating, for quite a while after all. A rest could not hurt.

Stretch had slowed, seeming to know she was tired.

"You can sleep for a little while. It's not like this world is gonna get up to much while you're asleep, right?"

Kat yawned again. "True." she sat down; the ground was softer somehow, almost bouncy. It took a moment for her to see she was on some sort of giant pillowy mound.

Stretch grinned; "well, least you got your priorities sorted out."

Kat couldn't hold back a chuckle; "don't worry, we'll find the others soon."

"Who's worrying?" Stretch was insulted by the idea. But he lowered himself to the ground too, near enough to her side. "Make sure you have some sweet dreams," he added, more an order than a comforting suggestion. "I don't wanna imagine your nightmares coming to life."

Kat murmured a vague, assuring reply. She was so tired, tired enough that she could sleep within her own mind accompanied by a disgruntled ghost, apparently.

888888

888888

I hope my logic to what Casper actually "is" here didn't confuse people. It's supposed to be uncertain right now, and more explanation soon.

You may have noticed I favour the Kat/Stretch interactions... if that's not your thing, fear not! The rest of the cast will return soon!

Many thanks for your reviews. they are much wanted/loved.


	8. Chapter 8

What's this? Another chapter? You better believe I'm on a mini-roll (mm...mini-roll).

8888

8888

8888

Chapter 8

Going to sleep, in hindsight, was a bad idea.

It wasn't that Kat had always been a bad sleeper. It was only recently that the bad dreams had started after all.

She could probably pin them to a couple of months ago, when missing mom had gotten intense, and spending time with her photographs had become a daily ritual. The first time it'd happened she'd fallen asleep downstairs with the photos, and with mom fresh in her mind, she'd dreamt about her.

Before, dreams about mom had always been hazy and surreal, but never nasty. Mom would always be there, even though Kat couldn't see her very clearly, and she would be saying something too, even if Kat couldn't quite make out the words. It was more an ambient sort of dream, just knowing her mother was there in some fragmented form was comfort enough.

That night the dream had been very different.

It had started off in that hazy strange way it always did, as mom's silhouette came into focus. She was wearing a red dress, something Kat had never seen her in before, and she was gliding along as though she could fly.

Compelled in her dream, Kat always started walking toward her, and felt like she was gliding herself. Through the haze her mother's figure would gradually become clearer and clearer, her arms reaching out as though to hug her. Kat got so far, bare inches away, before she properly notice the woman's face.

Gaunt and very white, but angular too...the first time she'd had the dream it took Kat a good minute to recognise it was a skeleton staring back at her; warm eyes replaced with black sockets, an unmoving jaw and lifeless scraggly hair scraping across her skull.

Kat shrieked and backed up, but not before a hand grabbed her wrist. It was claw-like and just as skeletal as the face. It was holding Kat so hard it made her eyes sting, and she tugged and tugged, trying to wrench away but to no avail.

It always ended the same. The skeleton would finally reach and hold her, then quiver and quake into nothing. Kat would stand trembling, her eyes tight shut and her hands balled into fists, waiting to wake up.

When she woke up she was always screaming, and clutching the bed covers in a cold sweat.

The first time her dad had rushed in to comfort her. The last few times Casper had always been there to comfort her. This time she woke up and grasped the only thing which was there.

888

"What the..." Stretch was startled, perhaps from his own sleep, but Kat did not care. She clung onto his arm like it might be the only thing tethering her to what was real.

"Don't..." she said. "Don't go."

A giddy feeling waved over her head, along with brief flickers of the terrible dream; silhouettes of her mother who wasn't really there. She grasped Stretch a bit tighter, feeling the chill of ghost creep about her body, but at least it was a distraction. She wanted to cry.

"You okay?" Stretch asked, in that nonchalant, off-the-cuff way. It reminded Kat who he was and what she shouldn't expect from him.

"Yeah," she blinked up at the ghost, suddenly aware of how close they were. He may as well have been holding her.

Stretch didn't move, but looked awkward and somehow embarrassed. Kat saw she was still holding his arm really quite hard, so she let go and moved back just a little, mirroring his embarrassment.

"Yeah," she repeated. "I'm okay."

Stretch examined his arm, and gave her a look which pretended to be haughty, but Kat knew his heart wasn't in it. "Quite a hold you got there, fleshie."

Kat tried to smirk, but her heart wasn't in it either, and to her horrible dismay she felt hot tears run past her cheeks. It was annoying; she didn't want to cry _again. _She could feel Stretch was still staring at her, and it was somehow more humiliating.

"I _am _okay." she said fiercely, if only to convince herself. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay."

There was nothing taunting or crude in Stretch's voice, and it made Kat look back up at him, surprised. The ghost didn't exactly look concerned. More uncertain, like maybe he thought Kat was going to have a mental breakdown, and he was worried about how he was supposed to deal with such a thing.

Kat rubbed her eyes, finding herself amused at the idea. Maybe she _was _having some sort of breakdown. And Stretch definitely would be rubbish at dealing with it. So it made sense.

"What's funny?" Stretch noticed her smile.

"Nothing," Kat shook her head, and felt better for some reason. "I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Kat tucked her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms about them. "Just a bad dream."

"Really? I coulda told ya that."

"Haha." Kat didn't think she could handle Stretch's sarcasm right now. The ghost seemed to know it, and he spoke again, in a quieter voice;

"So that lady was your mother, right?"

Kat stiffened, registering Stretch's question with some horror. She stared at his curious face. "How did you know that?"

"What d'ya mean? I_ saw_ her, didn't I?"

"You _saw_ her?" Kat repeated, feeling a bit choked. "How..?"

"She was right here. She was all skeletal n stuff...pretty impressive, actually. Then she started to disappear into that weird-"

"Yeah, I know," Kat interrupted. "It was _my_ dream, remember?"

Stretch considered; "well yeah, but I still saw her."

"But how could you? That doesn't make any sense..." Kat rubbed her head, staring at her knees and not wanting to look at anything else, especially not Stretch. Bad enough he had seen her cry and cling to him like a baby, but now he got to see her awful dreams brought to life too?

"Well, incase you hadn't noticed, none of this place makes much sense." Stretch pointed out, and his voice was edged with something like sympathy.

It made Kat brave enough to look at him again. He was sombre enough, like he didn't have an insult cocked and loaded ready just for her. Kat might have wondered if this place was affecting him too, if she wasn't so relieved by how considerate he was being.

The Trio were always so unpredictable and seemed to exist only to surprise others and amuse themselves. Stretch especially. But Kat decided she would take the leader's sobriety as a strange ebb in character and nothing else.

And it wasn't like she really knew the Ghostly Trio well enough to judge them like that anyway.

Taking a deep breath, and regaining some composure, she peered round. The sky was dark, reflecting what Kat guessed must have been her sleepy mind.

She gave Stretch a careful look; "I guess you're missing the others, huh? Must be a drag hanging around a 'fleshie', after all."

"You know me too well, don't ya?" Stretch looked amused. "I'm guessin' you wish little short sheet was here instead, talkin' some mush?"

Remembering Casper, Kat easily recalled what Stretch had said about the boy ghost the other day...or however long it had been...time didn't seem to be an issue here.

"I'd like Casper to be here," Kat admitted. "And dad."

"Well tough, looks like you're stuck with me," Stretch spoke bluntly. "But y'know. It's not like you won't ever see them again. Could be worse."

Kat detected the meaningful note in his voice. She swallowed hard, remembering the flickers of her vivid dream...

"I don't...I don't _like _having those dreams about my mom, you know. They just happen," she fixed her eyes on the ground, which was hard and grey now. "I didn't always have them. But now it's like, that's the only time I see her. I hate it."

"They don't mean nothin'" Stretch said, "they're just dreams."

"I know that. But I still hate it." Kat glanced at Stretch; "you must think I'm pathetic."

Stretch looked vaguely uncomfortable; "Ghosts ain't known for thinking very highly of you fleshies anyway." he said, diplomatically. "If that's any consolation," he added as an afterthought.

"I'll take it as that," Kat smiled faintly, then gave Stretch an interested look; "Do you dream about stuff?"

It was strange, how circumstances had somehow poked at curiosity within her, or perhaps it was anything to distract from her current feelings of fear. It was sort of ironic that such a notorious ghost was good at providing that kind of distraction.

"'Course ghosts dream," Stretch said, like it was ridiculous to think otherwise. "You think we don't have no feelings?"

"That's not what I thought," Kat said at once. "I dunno...I just didn't know."

"I woulda thought Casper had filled you in on that sorta stuff."

Kat prickled; "I don't know _everything _about Casper, you know."

"I know that," Stretch said, mirroring her tone.

Kat bit her tongue. She was getting better at controlling her temper since entering this place, she realised. She also realised, on a mortifying level, that she did share at least one common trait with the leader of the Ghostly Trio; their tempers easily popped out of control. It wasn't a good combination between them.

"Anyway," she spoke slowly. "I meant _you_. Do you have dreams?"

"Mm, I guess," Stretch gave her an odd look. "Why?"

"Well what sort of dreams? Happy? Sad? Stupid?"

"Just dreams," Stretch said, and looked genuinely surprised by her interest, and perhaps a bit disturbed. It was kind of amusing to Kat. "Nothin' so weird as your dreams though. Why'd you want to know?"

Kat shrugged; "just interested." she rubbed her arm, "I guess I just wonder how different we are to you guys, that's all."

"Don't worry, we're very different." Stretch said with insistence.

Kat wasn't worried, it had not even occurred to her to think that she should be.

When she had spoken to Casper, their differences had been much less pronounced. Besides the obvious; she couldn't walk through a wall, she couldn't fly, she couldn't turn invisible...but on another level, it always felt like she and Casper were _trying_ to find each others similarities.

There had been something wonderful in the first time they'd touched, and felt each others sensation. And when Kat had sat with Casper in the dark, and he'd remembered things that made him so very human.

Kat looked back at Stretch, feeling rather sad for some reason. Stretch had told her not all ghosts were the same as each other, that there were different types, and Casper was like some sort of exception to everything they stood for.

Maybe the Trio; Stretch, had no time for humans, only to scare them. And everything Dr Harvey did was actually in vain. Kat had always suspected so, until that moment Stretch had grabbed her arm and they'd all disappeared into the portal.

Now she was beginning to wonder, perhaps in a way even her dad never did.

"I spoke to Casper one night," Kat said quietly, keeping her eyes on the ground. "He told me how he died, but it was hard for him to remember it." she hesitated, there really was no subtle way to ask it; "do you remember? I mean, like how you..."

"Are we playin' therapist now, Miss Fleshie?" Stretch asked. Though he didn't seem annoyed about it.

"I guess I kinda am...but I'm just interested." said Kat.

"Well..." Stretch looked thoughtful. "Y'know, ghosts have dreams, right? They can be just as dull as you fleshie dreams, or as weird," he added, seeming to remember Kat's with a note of apology. "But sometimes we can dream things that reminds us of stuff. Y'know, stuff from before."

"Before?"

"Yeah," Stretch looked a bit reviled. "Before death."

"You mean when you were alive?"

"You don't have to say it," Stretch scowled.

Kat smirked; it was funny how much disdain Stretch seemed to have for anything associated with humans; the very idea of being_ alive_. In the ghost world it was something to look down upon, and it made sense when talking to a ghost like Stretch, who got all his entertainment from scaring humans.

Kat suddenly realised it was probably a big deal for Stretch to be hanging around someone like herself for such a long period, never mind having a weird, almost amiable chat about the differences between them.

Stretch was no Casper, after all.

"Sometimes dreamin' is the only way a ghost can remember things before," Stretch said, in a matter-of-fact way. "I kinda think you fleshies sometimes have these dreams about death, whilst we ghosts have these dreams about life, but they both happen at random, you know?"

Kat nodded, she thought she did.

But better than that; she could see that Stretch was genuinely considering what she'd asked, and everything he was telling her was new and sparked Kat's imagination in a way that had only happened the first time she'd spoken to Casper.

"Do you have these dreams?" she asked. "I mean, about life before?"

Stretch shook his head without hesitation; "nah, it's been too long for that."

There was nothing sad in his voice, and yet Kat felt sad for him. She couldn't imagine forgetting her own life, no matter how young it was...she couldn't imagine forgetting her loved ones, her father, her mother...

"Do you think Stinkie and Fatso remember?" she wondered.

"Are you kiddin'?" Stretch sneered. "Fatso don't remember what past through his stomach an hour ago. And Stinkie ain't exactly gonna win any observational awards."

"I guess not," Kat couldn't hide her disappointment. "But maybe this place...wherever we are, might help you to remember? I mean look what it did to my dream. Seems like anything's possible."

Stretch looked doubtful. "Yeah maybe." he raised his brows at Kat then; "maybe you should be takin' all this stuff down in a little notebook, or somethin'? That's the sorta thing the Doc usually does."

Kat felt herself laugh; and it was a relief, lifting some of the weight of the recent nightmare from her mind.

"It's not a therapy session," she said.

"Sure feels like it," Stretch said. "Hey, should I be feelin' special, getting all these extra sessions without Stinkie and Fatso?"

"Special? I thought hanging out with a 'bonebag' was nothing but a drag for you?"

"Uh, well you fleshies have lots of entertainment value, I'm starting to see."

"Thanks," Kat said dryly, wondering if Stretch would ever stop dancing around paying a compliment. "You can be pretty interesting too."

"As if there were ever any doubt," Stretch rolled his eyes. "Thank you," he thought to add.

"When you're not being all obnoxious and stuff."

"I take the thank you back," Stretch said sarcastically, and reached out a hand to mess Kat's hair a bit. She batted him away rather feebly. "It's an improvement," the ghost insisted. "Like you're on one of those fleshie dates with Russ the puss."

"Puss?" Kat pulled a face; "You're crazy." she decided, but felt crazy herself when she budged a tiny bit closer to Stretch, just enough so that she could feel the cold radiating off the ghost, prickling her skin and giving her goose bumps that reminded her of Whipstaff and Casper and other ghosts. Ghosts were not so bad.

"You're not gonna go back t'sleep, are ya?" Stretch sounded apprehensive.

Kat realised, absently, she was falling back asleep. Part of her body felt icy leant against Stretch's side, but it was safer. And she needed to remind herself she wasn't alone. Perhaps she should stay awake, perhaps they should keep walking...

"You fleshies are useless," said Stretch, but Kat knew he hadn't moved, and she knew he wouldn't leave her, for the moment at least.

888

888

She woke feeling warm and calm. It was a rare thing, she'd not felt it since before the nightmares about her mom, before Amber's taunting at school, and hiding tears from dad and Casper.

She stretched out and yawned, blinking against a bright but warm light that shone down on her. She squinted, getting her bearings, and saw it was the sun. But more than that the sky was a brilliant blue and a faint rainbow was streaking into being.

"Oh," Kat couldn't hold back a gasp. She gathered herself up into a sitting position, not really noticing the puddles of water round her feet, and how the ground was no longer soft and pillowy.

"Very pretty,"

Kat turned her head to see Stretch hovering nearby, surveying everything around them too.

"Not bad, right?" Kat said. "For a fleshie, I mean."

"Not bad at all," Stretch nodded. He hovered over her head and knocked on it in a soft sort of way. "See, I knew there were rainbows and bunny rabbits lurkin' in that thing somewhere."

"What if this is just another dream?" Kat thought, suddenly weary.

Stretch didn't seem fazed by the idea; "well," he shrugged. "If it is I say we don't complain and go along with it. Better than the last dream, right?"

"Yeah," Kat laughed despite herself. Maybe this strange world...dimension, whatever it was, really was sending her a bit mad.

She bowed her head and felt the rustle of paper against her, then she remembered; the formula.

Stretch noticed her look at it.

"You figured any of that out?" he asked.

"I wish," Kat sighed. "Unfortunately I don't speak my dad's dorky language." she stared at it a bit longer, but none of the weird numbers or symbols made anymore sense. Looking at the words on the back told her nothing else either.

"Beyond earth," she muttered aloud. "Thanks, dad. Real helpful."

"Cheer up fleshie, the sun's shinin' n all that," Stretch flew behind her and pulled her up by her arms.

She shrieked in small protest, and he sniggered and flew ahead, swirling down every now and then like a barely visible spiralling rocket.

Stretch's good mood rubbed off on Kat, and she tucked the slip of paper back into her pocket with a renewed sense of confidence. So they were stuck in some weird place,_ beyond earth_, so she was having dreams that came to life. No big deal, she could handle it just fine. They'd find the others and dad would figure out a way to get them back home. And boy would she give him a lecture about not putting hands in strange spirally places.

888

888

They'd been moving a little while before something came into the near horizon. It didn't take Kat long to recognise what it was, and Stretch floated down to her level with a despairing face.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is."

"I think it is."

They reached the house; the same house they'd been in only a little while ago; full of food and nothing really out of the ordinary. Despite all that, Kat was still hesitant about opening the door again.

Stretch folded his arms; all traces of his good mood gone; "so what's the problem? We know what's in there."

"We don't know, someone could have come back," Kat pointed out, peering through the glass window. The lights were all off though, giving no indication that anyone had returned, if indeed anyone even lived there in the first place.

"We've just been walkin' round in a circle. I don't believe it," Stretch said. "C'mon, let's just keep movin'..."

"Wait," Kat grabbed his tail before he could shoot off.

Stretch turned round, pulling out of her grip with indignation. "What?"

"I think something's in there. I saw something move."

"Easy way to find out." Stretch flew through the wall before Kat could say otherwise. She waited only a few seconds before her own suspicions got the better of her. Opening the door she ran through the hallway, strange instinct taking her to the kitchen.

Stretch was already there, floating close to the ground where another entity was sitting, huddled in the corner.

"Fatso?" Kat realised.

The large ghost looked up at her, whimpering a bit, but seeming too frightened to even speak a word.

"Hey, Fatso? You in there?" Stretch knocked him on the head. "What happened? You get some indigestion?"

Fatso quivered and shook his head. After a moment he seemed to gather up some of his wits;

"Worse than that. Worse than the time I tried to eat those three thousand cupcakes at that cake factory..."

Kat exchanged a concerned glance with Stretch, then she knelt down next to Fatso, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

888

888

888

Ooo so what's up with our poor dearie Chubby Chub! Lets hope he's all okay soon, and I wonder where Stinkie, Harv n Bald Head are in all this...

I enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you liked it =) Everything's starting to fit together better in my head now...which is something, cos my brain is like candy floss!

Thank you as always for your reviews! Much love! And I hope to update soon =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Fatso wouldn't touch another piece of food on the kitchen table, so Kat instantly knew something was up.

"It was great at first. When I first got here, what more could I want?" The large ghost gestured at the table. "All this food...I was in hogs heaven!"

"I'll bet," Stretch rolled his eyes. "It was indigestion, wasn't it? I told you like a dozen times to chomp before you swallow..."

"Yeah, and I told you it's much worse than that," though Fatso still seemed mostly upset, there was a definite note of defiance in his voice, and it took Kat and Stretch by surprise.

"Well," Kat hesitated. "What exactly happened then?"

"I was eating," Fatso recalled slowly. "Just eating. Kinda wondering where all you guys were, but mostly just eating."

"Figures," Stretch muttered.

"Then there was like this light...it was coming from under that door," Fatso pointed under the door which seemed to indicate a lounge. "It wasn't like a room light...it was too bright...it was_ real bright_," Fatso looked at Stretch then, and his face became serious and quite unlike Kat had ever seen it. "I mean...I know what light it was,"

Stretch looked cooly past Fatso, though Kat thought she knew him well enough to see the uncertainty there, as he hovered near to the door and examined it.

"From under there?" he pointed at the small gap at the bottom of the door.

Fatso nodded; "Yeah. But more than that."

"Like what?"

"The door opened," Fatso shuddered. "And this great big ball of light was running through...it was real fast, and I couldn't escape! I couldn't even fly away...it was like one of those sucking things...um.."

"Vacuums?" Kat put in.

"Yeah, one of those. Only even stronger..." Fatso trailed off, looking quite unsettled. He still eyed all the food like it was anything but food."...then it all went away. It went away when I stopped eating the food..."

There was a short silence, then Stretch broke it with a jeering laugh. He slapped Fatso on the back. "Sounds like you've been eatin too much of the old hallucinary sorta foods,"

Kat pulled a face; "what 'hallucinary' foods? Stretch, this sounds serious."

"Oh boo hoo! Am I supposed to care?"

"Well I thought you might, yeah," Kat put her hands on her hips. "Since this is your brother who was just traumatised for life...I mean, afterlife...whatever."

Stretch grinned at her; "look, it's all very simple, fleshie girly. I do care, but only about the things that actually matter. You think this is anything too serious?" he hovered over to Kat and made a show of knocking her on the head. "Look, Fatso. All this stuff, this fleshie nutjob is the one makin' it all happen. Somehow all her feelings are becoming real, or summat weird like that."

Kat batted him angrily away; "so is that all it is, then? You don't find any of this scary at all?"

Stretch shrugged. "Till I see somethin', no. I guess not."

It Kat want to hit him, and for about the thousandth time wish he was alive just so she could murder him.

Fatso seemed to have perked up a bit though, and he looked tentatively between Kat and Stretch, and then back at the door. "So, whatever's behind that thing, you should know, right?" He said to Kat hopefully.

"Kat sighed. "Unfortunately not. Stretch makes it all sound much simpler than it really is,"

"Or she makes it all way more complicated. You decide." Stretch put in.

"So we don't know," Fatso was suddenly fearful again. "I think we should get out of this place, it's creepy."

Stretch looked at Fatso with some despair. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. You're a member of the Ghostly Trio! Trio members don't just get creeped out over things. That's insanity!"

"I know..." Fatso's lip began to wobble. "I'm a disgrace to spooks everywhere!" he burst into comically sized tears.

"Oh," Kat hesitated, because Stretch didn't seem too interested in comforting his brother; he had taken to eyeing up the doorway instead. "You're not a disgrace to spooks at all," Kat told Fatso weakly.

"I'm not?" Fatso said through watering eyes. "Your really mean that?"

Kat smiled; "Sure. I mean, you frighten me with your crying face right now, so it's all good."

"Oh, I've never felt so loved," and Fatso promptly started crying all over again, grabbing Kat's top and wiping his wet face all over it.

"Nice," Stretch commented, flying over to them. "Look, I think chub-chub here has a point. Since this is all happenin' in your head, can't you take a guess at what's behind that door? Or what the deal is with that big ball of light?"

Kat glared at him, feeling inexplicably angry. "Look, just because I'm all 'connected' with this weird place, doesn't mean I understand any of it!"

"Alright, alright," Stretch waved his arms in mock defence. "I'm just suggestin', is all. Got any better ideas?"

Kat stared at Stretch a little longer. Some small petty part of her wanted to compete with this insane ghost, and that was insane in itself. She wanted to show that she wasn't scared either, no matter what he thought of her up to this point.

She pursed her lips together; "yeah, actually I have a great idea."

Fatso looked up from making a soggy mess on Kat's top. "You do?"

"Yes," Kat ignored the pessimistic look Stretch was offering her, and she stepped toward the door. She grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. "The best thing to do, is go see for myself, right?"

Fatso shrieked; "I'm outta here-"

Stretch held him by the tail, but kept his eyes on Kat; "good plan," he said sarcastically.

"Any better ideas?" Kat snapped, echoing his words. She started to turn the handle. "You two stay here. It could be dangerous for ghosts."

"It _is _dangerous!" Fatso said. "Stretch, we need to get out of here!"

Stretch ignored him, and shook his head irritably at Kat; "Hey, could be dangerous for you too, fleshie. Ever thought of that?"

Of course Kat had thought of that. It was the main reason this was all definitely insane. She'd ignore that for the moment though. "If I'm in trouble...I'll yell."

"So we gotta come rescue ya, then?"

Kat paused. She looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"If you feel like it."

Stretch raised his brow, all incredulous; "you kill me. I mean, if I wasn't already dead, you'd kill me."

Kat smirked at him, feeling less annoyed and more how she'd felt earlier around Stretch. Not exactly fond...but amiable enough. "I try my best."

As she opened the door she steeled herself, not entirely sure what she should be expecting. She was trying hard to calm her mind, to think of good things, although that was pretty difficult considering the current situation.

She was aware of both Fatso and Stretch staring behind her, though they'd not moved, she held onto a faith that they'd come rescue her if she needed it...

Before her was a smallish lounge area; a long couch which reclined close to quite a large and very beautiful marble fireplace. Besides that everything looked cosy and ever so welcoming, that a smile almost twitched on Kat's face.

"So what's the news? Any big ball of light we should be running from?" Stretch called.

Kat looked about at the walls; there were pictures there of people she didn't recognise, they were all different families, and looked quite generic, the sort of thing you'd see in a new photo frame which always kept a default photo in it.

"No big balls of light," she confirmed. "I think you can come in,"

"That's crazy talk," Fatso wailed, trying to scramble out of Stretch's grip.

"You're crazy," Stretch said, holding him firm. "C'mon."

Kat felt the other ghost brush to her side, also taking in the surroundings in a bemused sort of way.

"This is...just a room." Stretch concluded. "Like everythin' else about this house. Ain't nothin' out of the ordinary,"

Fatso peered timidly over his shoulder. "Well...there was definitely a big ball of light earlier. And those things don't just go away, do they?" he looked highly confused.

"I don't know," Kat stepped further into the room and patted the couch testily. "But it's all gone for now. I guess everything's okay."

"Define 'okay'," Stretch flew up to the high ceiling, where a fancy looking chandelier hung. "When we're stuck in this weird fleshy mind world of yours, and still don't have no clue where Casper or the Doc is."

"Okay, maybe things aren't that okay," Kat admitted. She sat down on the couch. "But for now we have a place to stay. And if we found Fatso here, maybe the others'll follow."

"Maybe, but they're not gonna be tempted by food,"

Kat thought about a good, assuring sort of response to that, when suddenly there was a sharp knock on the front door.

Fatso, who was already a huge bag of nerves, swerved up into the air and perched on the chandelier. Stretch knocked him on the head.

"It's just the door, mushbrain,"

"It could be the ball of light at the door,"

"I highly doubt it," Stretch flew down to Kat's level, giving her a cagey look. "You gonna be all brave and stupid and investigate that too?"

Kat was surprised he'd acknowledge she was being brave at all, so she thought she'd let the insulting tone slide.

"I'm on a roll, I may as well," she decided. "You can babysit Fatso, since you're so good at that,"

"Ha, ha."

Kat got up and walked out the lounge into the dim hallway again. The front door contained frosted glass, but she couldn't see anything on the other side. Her stomach turned a little. Maybe this was enough being brave and stupid for one day.

"C'mon, miss Fleshie, you pull the handle like this," Stretch was suddenly at her side, opening the door for her. She smiled faintly in his direction, not sure if she wanted him to catch it or not. Whether he did or not he didn't show it. "Alright, if that big ball of light thing's visiting, I think you should know I'm the one being stupid," Stretch said.

Kat nodded; "I know,"

The door creaked open, and at first they were presented with nothing. Then an obnoxiously excited voice bellowed through the air;

"Yoo-hoooo! I'm here, my sweet! I come at last, with gifts!"

A flash of white rushed past both Kat and Stretch, carrying a cold breeze with it. Kat recognised the sensation at once, although the voice gave it away most of all.

"Stinkie, you dunderhead," Stretch scolded, and grabbed the other ghost by the tail before he could escape. "Whatta you doin?"

Stinkie sagged back and grinned dementedly. "Oh hey guys! I'm here for my sweet! Just like I said! Look," He held out a bunch of very dead flowers, pushing them under Kat's nose. "What do you think? You think she'll go for these? I picked them 'specially!"

"What the heck are you talkin' about?" Stretch snatched the flowers away.

"My sweet!" Stinkie floated airily about, and Kat recognised the delirious look in the ghost's face. She whispered near to Stretch. "Is he...is he in _love_?"

Stretch wrinkled his nose; "are you kiddin'," he floated over to Stinkie almost warily, then tapped him on the shoulder. "So where is your girl, hm? You gonna let us meet her or keep us waitin'?"

"Oh sure," Stinkie gestured ahead, past the kitchen. "C'mon, she's just out in the garden."

"Garden?" Fatso peered cautiously into the kitchen. "Is it a ball of light? Are we all gonna die?"

"You're already dead," Kat reminded him.

"Hey, no I'm no- oh yeah. Yeah I am," Fatso cleared his throat. "So, is it a ball of light?"

"No," Stinkie was disgusted by the idea. "She's way more beautiful than that. Come meet her, she won't be shy about it."

They followed Stinkie through the kitchen door which lead out into a garden. It would have been beautiful, if not for the huge dump of manure stuck in the middle of it. There were swarms of flies buzzing about and all sorts of unrecognisable stenches coming from the sticky mess.

"Ain't she beautiful?" Stinkie sighed dreamily.

"A picture," Stretch deadpanned.

Kat groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick,"

"Hey look on the bright side, at lease its not a deadly ball of light," said Fatso cheerfully.

"She's a million times more beautiful," Stinkie swirled up into the air and then dive-bombed into the disgusting heap. He inhaled the rancid smell deeply; "ahh, could a stinker wish for anything better?"

"I dunno, but I could go for some noseplugs right now," Stretch backed off, and Kat found herself following him back inside the house.

"That was weird," she commented, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Not really. What else would you expect Stinkie to go so gaga over?"

"No, not that," Kat looked uneasily about the room. "I mean, why would there just happen to be a heap of manure in that garden? And it happens to be all Stinkie has ever dreamed of. Don't you think that's weird?"

Stretch nodded slowly; "mm, I guess it is a bit," then he started to smirk.

"What? What's funny?"

"I'm just wonderin' what possessed you to think up a heap of manure?"

"I...I didn't...I mean, I wouldn't!" Kat pulled a hand through her hair. "I know I wouldn't have any use for something like that!"

"But it's your mind," Stretch reminded

"We don't know that for sure! What if it's all our minds...all mixed together?"

Stretch seemed to consider; "I dunno, fleshie. Still doesn't explain all this emotional link stuff you have going on,"

"_Kat_," Kat said.

"Huh?"

"My name is _Kat_. Not fleshie, or bonebag, or any other stupid ghost term you feel like calling me,"

Stretch was mildly affronted; "hey, I'll call you what I fancy, _fleshie. _Never bothered you before."

Kat opened her mouth to argue, but she realised he was right. Sure, she didn't much enjoy being called all those things, but it wasn't like she cared how the trio regarded her before anyway.

Were things different now then? Did she actually care that Stretch should call her by name?

She noticed him watching her in an interested way.

"Look, all this food on the table," he said slowly, as though he wasn't thinking about the name issue at all. "Seems like all this was set out just for Fatso. Just like the manure was made just for Stinkie."

Kat thought he might be right, but she didn't feel like letting him know. "Well, what do we do, then? Wait for Casper and my dad to find us too?"

"Why are you askin' me?" Stretch seemed to prickle.

"I dunno, I just thought you might care, as insane as that sounds," Kat snapped back. She rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. Outside, she could hear the random, happy shrieks of Stinkie, who kept diving into his newfound love. On the sidelines Fatso was watching and cheering; he seemed much brighter than a little earlier. "Aren't you gonna join them?" she asked Stretch, not bothering to look at him.

The ghost snorted; "why would I do that?

"Oh I don't know," Kat pretended to think. "Maybe since you hate my guts and you've just been reunited with your loser brothers. I just thought you might prefer being around them right now,"

she kept her eyes fixed on the window, waiting for his response, though it took a while, and it was completely unrelated.

She also found him much closer to her than she'd suspected.

"You still got that piece of paper?"

"What paper?"

"The one the doc was writing all them crazy notes on?"

Kat reached in her nightdress pocket and nodded. She wasn't sure why it was still such a comfort, when she was no closer to understanding what any of it meant.

"I hope dad's safe," she murmured, resting her head in his arms. "He gets lost in the convenience store, never mind another dimension...whatever this place is."

"Yeah, things aren't looking too good for him," Stretch agreed, but sounded light enough that Kat couldn't be angry at him anymore. Kat lifted her head and turned to face the ghost.

"You think Casper's okay?"

Stretch's doubtful expression barely flickered; "I don't know," he said, and nothing else.

Kat sucked in a deep breath. Like she'd been stupid to expect Stretch to show concern. Why should she even want it?

"I'm tired," she realised out loud. "Maybe I'll go take a nap in that other room."

"You mean the glowing ball of light room?"

"Sure," Kat didn't wait for Stretch's reaction. She really was tired; and it came over her so suddenly too. Rather like before, all her energy was drained, and the alein but fancy lounge looked so welcoming, with its plush couch and cosy fireplace.

She curled onto it, wrapping her arms about herself. It was very warm in there, just like at home. Not at Whispstaff, but before all of that, when it was just her, mom and dad. Their home had always been cosy and lived in then, because they'd never been moving around all the time. Those had been such wonderful times, and Kat found herself wanting them so badly, as she slipped into sleep...

888

A scream pierced through the air, so loud and curling all through Kat's spine. She bolted upright, shaking all over.

It took a moment or two to realise it had come from herself. Her hoarse throat gave it away, that and the alarmed ghost floating a few feet away from her.

"Bad dream?" Stretch asked.

Kat nodded. "...did anything happen? I mean, around here?"

"Nah," Stretch shook his head. "Was it the dream about your mom?"

"What else would it be?" Kat got up shakily. Her whole body was trembling in a cold sweat, and images of mom flashed all through her mind. "I need a drink," she started toward the door, but Stretch zipped out first, and returned with a glass.

Kat stared at it for a moment; "thanks." she sat back down and drank like she'd never drink again.

"Better?"

"Yeah," feeling as though she'd just properly woke up, she recognised the oddity of the situation. "Where's Stinkie and Fatso?"

"They're kipping. Or were," Stretch explained. "You got a real set of lungs on you, fleshie. Could be a banshee in another afterlife,"

"_Another_?"

"What? You wouldn't want to be a banshee in this one, right?"

Kat considered; "I guess not. Did I wake them up?"

"Yeah but they settled back down pretty quick. I heard Stinkie dreaming about his love heap again."

"Great," Kat grimaced. She stroked her throat, which still felt dry inside. "You didn't have to stay. I'm a big girl, you know,"

"_I know_,"

Kat looked up at Stretch, realising she'd upset him in a weird way. Even weirder she felt bad about it. "I'm glad you stayed, though," she amended. "I mean, I appreciate the company actually."

Stretch's expression softened only a little, but he flew a little closer to the ground.

"You know, about those dreams," he said.

"Yeah?" Kat lay back down on the couch. It was dim all about them. Something told her, in this strange dimension, it was still the middle of the night. Or at least that was what her state of mind told her.

"Maybe they're making it worse...or harder to get out of here. I've been thinkin', if all of this is about your emotions, you should probably work on...I don't know, being happier?"

"I am happy, most of the time,"

Stretch scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it sounded like."

"Since when did you know how I felt!"

"Since when did dreaming about your mom like that make you happy?"

"Don't talk about that!" Kat felt herself shaking. It was all a horrible reminder of the violation she'd experienced earlier. Nobody was supposed to know those terrible dreams, never mind _see_ them.

"Alright," Stretch said more softly. "I'm sorry,"

It was strange, the way he said it wasn't apologetic really. But he'd still said it, and Kat was forced to look up at him, wondering if he was laughing behind that sombre expression. Oh how he loved to see her upset. He probably was laughing.

"I'm just...I can't help thinking about my mom," she spoke to the room, not sure if she expected Stretch to respond, or even listen. "I remember when mom was around, like it was yesterday. I remember her giving me an extra sandwich for school, and telling me not to tuck my shoes in my pants on the way to school, I remember weird things like that," she laughed to herself. "Why can't I just forget it all?"

"Why would you want to?" Stretch sounded surprised. "You ain't no ghost yet. You're supposed to remember that stuff, ain't you?"

"Sometimes I don't want to," Kat rubbed an arm over her eye. It felt wet with how badly she wanted to cry. She blinked back the lens of tears and managed to focus on Stretch, who was watching her and nothing else now. "you think...you think we'll find dad and Casper okay?" Kat asked him.

Stretch shrugged; "I don't know."

"Couldn't you just lie? Say they'll be fine? Say everything'll be fine, and this is all just a bad dream?"

Stretch hovered near to the couch. "'fraid not, Miss Fleshie,"

"Why not?"

"You'd feel better knowing I was lying?"

Kat watched him, "I...no. I wouldn't."

Stretch looked uncertain, and still a bit moody. Even so, he placed a hand lightly on Kat's shoulder.

"Listen, bonebag. Don't go spreadin' it around but I do actually wanna get out of this place, and take some other guys with me too."

Kat quirked a brow; "other guys?"

"Don't make me say it."

Kat smiled, it was confirmation enough for her. That and the coolness still rested on her shoulder. She reached up to it, but at the same moment Stretch moved away, and seemed to arrange himself back into his familiar scowling self.

Not that Kat minded it, she was finding comfort in the familiarity of this sort of thing now.

She curled back down onto the couch, aware that Stretch was still close by but not really minding it. She did feel safer, she could admit it now, if only to herself. Maybe it really was the craziness of this strange dimension talking, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle things alone anymore. She kind of...needed the trio around right now. Especially Stretch.

"Hey Bonebag?"

"Hmm?" Kat murmured, already starting to fall into sleep.

"Nothin," Stretch sounded amused. "Just wondering if you were still annoyed about that,"

"About what?"

"Forget it," Stretch sounded far away, Kat wasn't sure if she even heard what he said next, or maybe it was part of another dream. "G'night, Kat."

888

I update because it's been forever. Many thanks for your reviews! I love to get feedback! and also there needs to be more Spooktacular New Adventures releases please! I can't survive on one season and a movie alone when in a Casper-y mood.

Take care all, new chapter as soon as I can manage!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kat opened her eyes, still half asleep, and frowned at the coffee table a few feet away from her.

She couldn't remember it being there the night before.

Squinting through the darkness she recognised it. A thrum hit the back of her throat as she remembered everything about a simple coffee table. It was when mom had been around. Of course, it was _mom's_ coffee table...

No...It was probably all a dream.

A scream echoed from behind the lounge door, and Kat wondered if this sort of awakening was to be expected from now on. At least she wasn't the one doing the screaming for once.

The door flung open and Fatso toppled in, his body and mouth gibbering around like jelly;

"Guys...we got a problem here...big..._big_ problem!"

"Lemme guess, a big ball of light, right?" Stretch was hanging from the chandelier, looking lazy and like he was far too used to this. Kat was beginning to know the feeling.

She rubbed her eyes. "What's the problem, Fatso?"

"Just what you said, it's the ball of light, it's come back! And it's got Stinkie!"

"What? Shut up," Stretch groaned, before flitting down to Fatso's level. "You sure you ain't been dreamin'?"

"Well I thought I was...then I thought I wasn't, cos Stinkie was there too. Then I thought, wait, what if Stinkie's dreamin' and I just happen to be in his dream? But then I thought wait, if I'm in his dream I'm not really me, and then I-"

Stretch covered his mouth; "we get the idea," he looked at Kat. "Fancy being all brave and stupid again?"

Kat almost tripped off the couch as she followed the other two ghosts into the kitchen, where the garden could be plainly seen.

If she recalled properly, Kat could remember that yesterday the garden had been tranquil against an orange-red setting sun, and there had been the sounds of birds all around, like some hot summer evening. Yes, it'd been very beautiful. Besides the manure, of course.

Now the sky was patched with grey and purple bruises, clouds sifting around with a fast and noisy wind. The flowers were being torn up from the lawn and the trees were whipping about, barely staying rooted.

In the middle of all the chaos was a bright light, much larger than Kat had imagined, and now she could understand why Fatso had been in such a state about it.

The manure was all gone, though wherever it was wasn't the issue anymore. Stinkie was out there, yelling and screaming, clawing at the air very vainly. It was clear he was being sucked back toward the light.

"He's a goner," Fatso lamented. "Poor guy didn't even see it coming,"

Stretch whacked him on the head, "don't talk stupid, pillow brains." he flew through the panelled windows out into the garden. Kat opened her mouth to protest, but realised it was all too late. She opened the door and met the freezing cold wind herself.

"Stretch! what're we gonna do?" she cried; it was hard to hear anything, and she had to shield herself against the wind. It was like being trapped in some huge typhoon.

Stretch looked back at her, somewhat surprised. "'_We_'?" he yelled back.

Kat staggered the rest of the way to him, reached out a clumsy hand and found his tail. She held on tight and managed to glare even if she felt like she was going to fly away.

"Yes, _we," _

Stretch gave her a funny look, though it lost it's effect against the mass of air that was attacking them. That and Stinkie's ever growing screams didn't leave much time for thought.

The ghost was dangerously close to the light, and Kat could see it was very similar to the strange portal that had enveloped her dad, and then of course herself and everyone else into this strange world. Only this one was blindingly bright and seemed intent on sucking it's victim into something far more unpleasant.

Kat felt a tug on her arm.

"Not that I don't appreciate the fleshy help," Stretch was as sarcastic as ever, prying her hand away from him. "But I don't think that's the greatest idea you've ever had,"

Kat fell back onto the ground, before realised Stretch had pushed her away. She watched with odd pangs of fright as the ghost swooped toward the light, making a beeline for Stinkie.

"Stupid," Kat muttered, grappling to her feet.

"Hey, grab on, Stink," Stretch called to the other ghost.

"I...I can't.." Stinkie was holding onto the ground now, like it was his last lifeline before he got sucked away.

"You gotta," Stretch said, inching as close as he dared. He held out an arm and extended it quite a few lengths. Kat supposed Stretch could live up to his name, after all. "C'mon, grab on."

Stinkie looked conflicted, then he screwed his eyes shut and reached out a blind arm. He grabbed Stretch, but not before a powerful billow of wind wrapped through them both.

Kat raced forward, diving to catch Stretch's tail.

Stretch turned to look at her; "nice catch," he grinned.

"You're crazy," Kat told him, and felt the dirt moving under her belly. She was being pulled forwards, and so were Stretch and Stinkie, and this was apparently how they were going to..._die?_ Was that really what it was?

No that wasn't right. Ghosts didn't die anyway.

"Hey Fatso, be a pal and save us, would ya?" Stretch yelled.

Fatso was dithering at the kitchen door, terrified and uncertain all at once. "I...I can't..."

Kat screamed as the dirt scraped more painfully against her, and then she felt the strain of her grip on Stretch beginning to slip away. "I can't hold on!" another rush of wind past through her, enough to make her let go, and then she felt the bright light painful in her eyes, ready to engulf her...

"Where'd you think you're goin'?"

"Huh?" Kat shook her head, trying to be rid of the light, till she felt a cool but hard grip all around her wrist.

Stretch had somehow shifted himself just in time to catch her, but now he was compromised, holding onto both she and Stinkie.

"Well thanks," she called, trying to smile but knowing it was a grin of terror.

"Welcome," Stretch looked back over his shoulder. "Anytime, Fatso, anytime!"

Fatso's eyes darted about, full of conflict. Then he took a breath and rushed forwards, attacking the wind and snatching Stretch's tail end up.

"I got you," he rumbled, and started hauling back.

The ground scraped favourably against Kat this time, and she listened as the noise of the wind started to ebb away. After a while she thought she could open her eyes again (she hadn't even been aware of closing them), and found she was on soft earth, and three ghost were looking down at her with concerned faces.

At any other time Kat was would have been alarmed. Now she only had the energy to smile and think about how great it was to be alive.

"You're an idiot," Stretch said, and helped her into a sitting position. "Stop doing that,"

"Doing what?" Kat rubbed her head.

"Being an idiot, idiot,"

"Better than bonebag," Kat pointed out.

"Yeah, right," Stretch sounded like he wanted to be annoyed, but Kat noticed his vague smile. Stretch turned to Fatso; "hey, nice work. I always knew you could pull your weight. 'N with weight like yours that's saying somethin',"

"My tummy feels sick," Fatso said miserably.

"You were right," said Stinkie. The ghost was wide-eyed and clearly still not quite over his brush with the strange ball of light. "You were right for once...that thing coulda killed me!"

"Yeah, I was right, wasn't I!" Fatso was less victorious, more surprised. "See you guys, something's out to get us."

Stinkie glanced at Stretch; "whatta you think?"

"I dunno," Stretch didn't seem convinced either way. He was watching Kat, who felt self-conscious for some reason. "You okay, Miss fleshie?"

Kat nodded, and hurried to get up, if only to feel less of an invalid. It didn't entirely work. Her feet felt shaky and her head was swimming in a dizzy daze. She started to fall, before arms pulled her upright.

"You look pretty beat to me," Stretch said, something like concern on his face. It was kind of funny, really. Then Kat thought she might be getting a bit delirious. She tried to pull away from the manhandling ghost.

"I can walk..."

Stretch let her go with a reluctant face, but Kat was stubborn and strived to prove him wrong. She walked back toward the house, each step feeling like lead, and each moment feeling as though she might pass out.

When she got into the kitchen she was grateful for the chair, and she breathed out an uneven sigh, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"Well the storm's all cleared up," Fatso pointed out.

"Yeah," Stinkie stared morosely at the garden; a picture of serenity once again. "Took my sweet darling with it, too,"

"Aw, you'll get over her," Stretch gave him a small pat on the back, "besides, she was way outta your league, and you know it,"

"I guess she was. Too good to be true,"

"Exactly. And who can trust other worldly pieces of manure anyway?" Fatso said. "One minute they're all over you, and the next they're off with a piece of garbage from the dimension next door."

Kat blinked between them; "who cares about manure? Didn't we all just nearly die out there?"

"_You _nearly died," Stretch said.

"Well from where I was almost dying, you guys looked in pretty big trouble too,"

"Trouble and dying ain't the same thing though, fleshie. C'mon, use that noodle-noggin of yours," Stretch tapped Kat lightly on the head.

"Fine. Trouble, death. They're both bad. I'm past the point of caring about the smaller details now."

"Me too," Stinkie nodded enthusiastically. "And since Fatso was right all along, I say we get outta here before anything else happens. Besides, this place has too many painful memories of my time with her,"

"I second that, and the part about me being right all along." Fatso said.

"We can't just leave, what about Casper and my _dad_?" Kat looked incredulously between them all. "The whole reason we got into this mess in the first place!"

"Excuse me," Stretch raised a brow, "can I remind you the reason we got into this mess was because of that little baldhead!"

"No, my dad-"

"That crazy doc was bound to wind up doing something like this at some point, but Casper's a special case."

Kat stared at Stretch; "even if you don't care about my dad...or anything else, we still need him to get out of this place!"

"And how do you propose that?" Stretch matched her snapping tone.

"I don't know...go look for them?"

"Fine,"

"_Fine,_"

"Erm," Fatso spoke up carefully; "not to sound like a know-all, but that was my idea all along."

"Shut up," everyone else said.

8

Kat folded her arms and stared at the front door of the house. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, she just wasn't sure about leaving. They'd met up with both Stinkie and Fatso here, wouldn't it make sense just to stay put? Brave the crazy, random storms, piles of manure and deadly balls of light till they were all together again...

"Okay, I think I can put it all behind me now," Stinkie said. "The memories are still painful, but I can move on,"

"It was a few hours," said Kat. "And it was a pile of manure."

"Don't talk like that about her!"

Kat rolled her eyes. She found herself looking over at Stretch, who appeared just as moody as she felt; his arms folded and frown tightly set.

"Well, are we leaving?" she wasn't sure why she was still asking him these sorts of questions and expecting a reassuring answer.

"Sure, whatever,"

Yeah, definitely wasn't sure.

Kat opened the front door and braced herself for whatever might be out there. She was sort of disappointed to find it was all just as barren and plain as they'd left it. No new strange mind-monster or illusion had come to traumatize her again...

Fatso and Stinkie flew straight out the house, relief crossing their faces.

"Ah, back in the wilderness which is a fleshie's mind. I've missed that stench," Stinkie said.

"Me too," Fatso agreed. "Come on you guys, lets get outta this place,"

Kat stepped out, still half-expecting something awful to happen, but it didn't. "Okay," she looked over her shoulder, and was confused to find Stretch still in the doorway. He was watching what appeared to be nothing with a perplexed face.

"What's up?" Stinkie said. "You comin' or not?"

"I can't get through," Stretch put a hand up, still examining what appeared to be nothing. His hand seemed to rest on something invisible too, either that or Stretch was a pretty good mime artist. The thought did cross Kat's mind.

"Okay, no games. Let just get out of here," she grumbled.

"I'm not playin', fleshie. For real, I can't get out of here,"

"This isn't funny," Kat took a decisive step toward the ghost and reached out to grab his arm. She gave him a sharp tug but was met with a weird halting sensation and a sound like muffled thudding.

"Ow!" Stretch rubbed his head with his free hand and gave Kat a disparaging look. "Didn't I just tell ya-"

Kat tugged harder on his arm, like that might work, and watched with confused fascination as it seemed to thump against nothing again.

Stretch pulled back in annoyance. "You finished?"

"I don't get it," Kat stepped back into the house, "there's nothing there. Why can't you get through?" she looked at him like it might be his fault, and he seemed to gather it.

"Hey, I didn't do nothin'! You're the one with the crazy mind games, here. Maybe you dreamt it up just to annoy me?"

"As if. I'm far more imaginative than that," Kat testily put a hand out against the air between the door and the outside world, waving it briefly. "Okay, now you go," she looked at Stretch, who didn't seem interested in doing as he was told. Kat sighed and grabbed his hand.

"_Hey!_"

"What does it feel like? Is it like some sort of invisible force-field?"

"How should I know?" Stretch pulled angrily away. "Point is I can't get outta here."

"But we can," said Fatso.

"Thanks for rubbing it in, smartmouth."

Kat walked outside the house again, before turning to appraise the strange problem with Stretch. It didn't make any sense, and he looked rather sad if extremely angry, all on his own like that. Kat didn't like to feel bad for him, but there it was.

"I guess this plan's out of the question then," she sighed.

"But I liked that plan. It didn't involve this creepy house," moaned Fatso.

"Yeah, maybe we can all go ahead and come back for you when we find the others?" Stinkie suggested. "we can find you again,"

Stretch didn't seem too bothered by the idea, but he didn't say anything to agree with it either.

Well Kat certainly didn't. "We can't split up now. It makes more sense to stay together. And anyway, we don't know how long this house will stay here. Things keep reappearing and disappearing all the time..." she cast Stretch a hopeless sort of look; "is there any way you can get round it...I dunno...slip under it perhaps?"

"I'm a ghost, not a teleporter,"

"But I've seen you guys, you can do loads of weird stuff!"

"Yeah, but this sort of situation doesn't really crop up often enough for us to deal with it...you know what I mean?" Stretch was mildly sarcastic, but Kat noticed he was resigned too. "Look, fleshie. You guys go ahead. I can stay here and admire the crazy garden view. Count sheep, that sorta stuff. Then when you get back I'll yell at you for a while. Sound good?"

"No," Kat shook her head. She walked back into the house, internally finalising the decision. "We'll stay," she looked at Stinkie and Fatso. "All of us,"

"But I don't wanna die," said Fatso. "It's not good for my diet plan."

"You're already dead! And it's probably for the best. Casper and dad will probably find us here anyway, just like you two did."

As Fatso and Stinkie trailed unenthusiastically back into the kitchen area, Kat held back, to see Stretch was still examining his invisible barrier with great frustration.

"I don't get it," he said, aware that she was there. "What kinda dumb thing is this?"

Kat shrugged, following his eye line on the unseeable barrier. She waved a hand through it. "Maybe you're right,"

"About what?"

"Maybe I am punishing you...somehow."

"Hm," Stretch didn't sound annoyed. He turned to face her, arms folded and maybe confrontational. Kat was never sure. "Why'd you stay, anyway?"

"I just thought we should all stick together. Hey try it now, maybe the barrier disappears,"

"It won't," Stretch tried again, "see. No, I mean, you coulda gone on with Stinkie and Fatso, it's not like I got a problem with it. I'm a big ghost, you know,"

Kat smirked, catching the way he mocked her own words. She waved her hand through the barrier again. "I feel safer when we're altogether. Maybe that's what my mind's trying to tell me. We have to stick in this house."

"Well whatever you mind says, I think we can definitely come to one conclusion,"

"What?"

"You're a very disturbed sort of fleshie," Stretch grinned and then swerved up, closer to the ceiling.

Kat followed him into the kitchen, where Stinkie and Fatso wore long faces and seemed as miserable as that one time they got caught in the jumbo sized vacuum, after a really nasty session with Doctor Harvey.

"We've been thinkin'," Stinkie spoke up. Seriousness was weird on his face. "Me and Fatso. We think it'd be a good idea if we go lookin' for the Doc and baldhead..."

"We'll be back, promise!" Fatso put in. "Even if we don't find anything...isn't it better than sitting around here?"

Kat turned to Stretch, knowing he was always the final word on whatever the trio decided to do. It surprised her then that he was looking at her, seemingly waiting for her answer.

"Erm...I don't know...I think we should stick together.."

"Maybe they got a point," Stretch said. "I'm thinkin' so long as you're in this place, nothin' here is gonna disappear. So those two are alright to go wherever so long as they remember the way back," at this he looked a bit uncertainly between his two brothers. "You'll remember, won't you?"

"Sure," Stinkie said with confidence. "Count on us,"

Kat felt a bit sick in the stomach. She still wasn't very used to the idea of counting on trio.

"Be careful," she told them. Awkwardly, she took a step forwards and offered both Fatso and Stinkie a short hug. She heard Stretch snigger near to her shoulder.

Neither of the ghosts seemed to know how to react, except for exchanging confused faces. Then they were flying out the house within a moment or so, and Kat and Stretch were left to themselves once again.

"Funny," Stretch commented. "Who'd a' thought Fatso would be interested in doing anything besides sitting around? This is freaking me out."

"Lots of freaky stuff has been happening," Kat moved into the lounge and sat down on the couch. She hoped Stretch would follow and was pleased when he did. "Stuff I didn't think I'd ever see."

"What, you mean like crazy new dimensions and freaky old houses?"

"Yeah, but other things too," Kat tucked her knees up to her chest. She watched as Stretch flew onto the nearby coffee table, that hadn't been there before. And she noticed the way he grimaced and glared at his arm. "Did it hurt you?"

"Huh?" Stretch blinked.

"I mean, that weird white light thing...did it hurt you?"

"I don't know, not really,"

"Let me look," Kat jumped off the couch, and in the same second Stretch flew to the ceiling like a bolt. He looked down at her shadily;

"I already told you, ain't nothin' wrong with me,"

Kat frowned at him; "I was only going to _look _at it."

"So here," Stretch extended his arm with a forced sort of grin. It floated close enough so Kat could barely reach it, but she wasn't going to play that game.

"Fine. It looks fine," she said instead, and sat back down on the couch.

Stretch curled slowly down, like he didn't really trust Kat, then settled back on the table.

Kat fixed him with a grateful expression' "anyway thanks for helping, you didn't have to."

It was funny really, watching Stretch's face move between outrage and embarrassment, because there was no way in hell he'd ever admit it. If he was alive Kat was sure he'd be blushing, or popping a blood vessel.

She laughed, and he spluttered something incomprehensible and whipped off the table in a flash;

"Yeah well, Stinkie's my brother, ain't he? Who wouldn't help a brother out?"

"And a 'fleshie' too?" Kat wasn't sure how far she could push it; Stretch looked livid. "Alright, okay! I'll shut up now,"

"First good thing you said since we got here,"

Kat lay back on the couch, stared at the ceiling; "but I do mean it. Thanks." she knew Stretch was still watching her, she could practically sense his deliberation; should he act the jerk or just admit something cordially for once?

"I already told you not to mention those sorta things," he ended up saying, which Kat thought was agreement enough, especially considering his much quieter tone of voice. "Anyway I blame this place. It's your mind...it's screwing with every else's mind,"

"Do you think that's really all it is?" Kat wondered. "Is it really all that simple? I mean with all the food and that pile of muck?"

"Whadda y' mean?"

Kat shifted onto her side, to look at Stretch; "it just seems a bit easy, that's all. You said yourself...ghosts dream, they have their own wants, just like anyone else, right?"

Stretch seemed begrudging to admit it, but he nodded anyway. "I suppose. What're you getting at?"

"I just think its all a bit..._basic_. Is food really all Fatso wants? And is Stinkie seriously just content with a heap of dirt? Don't you think they're a bit more complicated than that?"

Stretch gave her a funny look, as if she might be an alien. "You overestimate my brothers,"

"And what about you?"

"You overestimate me too, fleshie,"

Kat rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She knew it was like coaxing a frightened rabbit out of a hole when trying to pull any sort of emotion from Stretch. She thought in the future she'd give her dad less of a hard time about his "insane" attempts at trying to cure the trio. It really was hard work.

And she wondered why she was trying so hard.

She closed her eyes and tried to recall Casper; for some reason it was much harder than she'd anticipated, which was stupid because she saw Casper every day, and he was her best friend really.

She remembered his voice though, and it was soothing just to hear it in her mind, telling her memories about himself. He'd always do stuff like that when Kat was feeling upset, and it helped, because it reminded her she was still alive and she had everything Casper couldn't have.

She twisted her head and looked at Stretch. "Why'd you stay?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you stay here? What's your unfinished business?" She'd never been so forward about it before. Actually, it had never really interested her before, and the thought had never occurred that she might just be able to ask.

"Didn't we give up playing the Doc a while ago? It don't suit you, Miss Fleshie,"

"I just want to know,"

Stretch edged off the table. "Hey, was this thing here before? I don't remember it,"

"It wasn't here yesterday...or whenever yesterday was," as if time really existed here. "Will you tell me?"

Stretch scowled. "Why the sudden interest? Did it ever occur to you that some of us just don't have unfinished business?"

"_Don't_ you?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Or maybe you do. You just forgot what it was," Kat said, feeling sad about it for some reason.

Stretch zipped over to her, his face half amused. "Are you writin' all this stuff down? Sounds like pretty nice brownie points you could be handing to the doc,"

"Please. I'm not thinking about anything like that,"

"No?"

"_No._ Aren't I allowed to just be interested?"

Stretch's eyes narrowed, he looked kind of guarded, but at the same time Kat could see his interest peaking. "You remember what I said before, about ghosts an' bonebags getting too close...and how it ain't a good idea?"

Kat nodded, refusing to back down from his stare. "I remember,"

"Well that's just it. _It ain't a good idea_." Stretch flew back, onto the coffee table.

Kat released an unknown nervous breath. "Well it's a good thing you're not Casper then, isn't it?"

She hadn't meant to sound so spiteful really, but it was too late, and she guessed..._hoped_ Stretch could take it. She lay on her side and watched as he flew up onto the fancy chandelier, making it sway a little.

He wouldn't talk to her about anything now, she knew. It wasn't supposed to bother her, but now it did.

Now she remembered he'd helped her, even if he didn't want to. And he'd looked surprised when she'd asked if he was okay. Surprised in a thankful sort of way. Kat was beginning to get used to that expression, and she did sort of like it. Just like how she enjoyed the way all the Ghostly Trio weren't so bad really, and seemed more afraid of things than she'd ever thought possible.

Well...she wasn't so sure if Stretch was ever afraid. Maybe it was better not to know. Kat still felt safe with Stretch there, she didn't like the idea he might get scared.

She closed her eyes and prayed she'd have a dreamless sleep.

888

Whether it was night or early morning, Kat couldn't tell. Whether time even existed in this place, Kat had given up trying to figure that out. But she felt hot, a burning running all over her body and telling her to get up.

She sat upright and stared around the lounge. It was very dark, too much so to see anything but the shapes of furniture. Looking up she noticed Stretch wasn't there anymore. He'd probably gone off to wait for Stinkie and Fatso to come back...

Padding out the room she entered the kitchen, where a brilliant stream of pink light hallowed through the windows. It was very early dawn, and outside it was raining lightly. It all looked very pretty, except for one peculiarity.

A figure was standing in the middle of the garden, almost a shadow, til Kat neared the window and made out the confused face of a man.

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming.

Her body still felt so hot, and was drawn like a magnet to the kitchen door, telling her to go outside and meet the figure.

So she did; light on her feet and with a weird sense of urgency, she ran across the lawn. The features of a bewildered Doctor Harvey came into place.

Kat wrapped her arms all around him, collapsing into a tearful hug. "Dad! You're alright, thank god!"

"Kat I missed you," his voice was muffled in her shoulder, and he sounded tired but relieved. "I was searching...for a long time."

Kat pulled back, concerned and happy all at once. "Well I'm alright. Looking a bit better than you, anyway." she tugged his arm back toward the house. "I'll fix you a drink,"

Dr Harvey peered up at the house. "how beautiful, just like the old place,"

The thought had never crossed Kat's mind before, but now she was alarmed about how similar it all looked. The small patio area reaching out onto the garden, where her and mom used to play...and that stable door connecting into the kitchen, just where her little toy easy bake oven was...

And there it was.

Kat shook her head. Maybe it'd always been there, but she'd been distracted with other things. No big deal.

She watched her dad start sifting through cupboards, like he knew where everything was.

"Honey, you okay?" he turned to her.

"Fine," Kat hesitated. "Um..are you?"

"Sure," he petted her on the head. "Just glad you're safe. Hey, why don't you go in the lounge, tell them I'm making some breakfast?"

Kat looked at the lounge door. "_Them_?" she murmured, and then remembered the trio. "Oh yeah, right."

She pushed the door open, and a light filtered on her face. It was so warm and welcoming, and a million strange scents rushed through her mind and body, recalling so many memories all at once, it was almost too overwhelming,

"Wha..."

She blinked, and took proper focus on the woman standing in the middle of the lounge.

She was so beautiful and just as Kat had always remembered her.

"Morning honey. You sleep well last night?"

888

a/n: things just got strange(er)! I hope you guys are following my weird ideas okay! fast update because when I'm in a Casper mood it's best to just writewritewrite! And actual Casper will be coming back soon, I promise it! Next chapter even ;)

take care.

Oh also I hope people don't mind I disabled anonymous reviewing because of a random flamer...I hate to do it, but I also hate needless hate too! I'm all for constructive criticism (it's one of the reasons I love a good review, and write anyway!) But to just tell me my story sucks...well, that's a waste of my time and theirs too actually.


End file.
